


Relations

by HaloMimi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grindelwald era?, Lightning Era?, Marauders' Era, NSFW, nsfw-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: All the things that could've been.





	1. I Could Be the One (James Potter)

      Every so often you can make a tremendously awful mistake yes. But want to know what's even rarer? Realizing whilst in the middle of, or just a little bit after that you make said mistake. Trouble is, you can't quite take it back after you've done it can you?  
Right then she was in the middle of said realization. Euphoria tingled all the way down her toes. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him. Back arching clean off the mattress in some places. Oh, and not to mention that magical place where they were still joined together. Something pressed against her head, a kiss accompanied by a deep sigh. Slowly, almost gingerly he lifted away from her.  
      Glasses askew, and that stubborn messy hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Still panting he grinned at her, that same silly grin but in a whole new different context. Making her also shoot a stupid grin in return.

 

      "You're so beautiful." No I love you? That's ok, her heart only mildly shattered at that. After all, she knew her place. To lessen the blow she rolled her eyes, a half snort escaping her lips as she tried to catch her breath. "I mean it love, you're so bloody beautiful." Stop it, please stop it. She wants to plead with him. Because her eyes are already stinging, her heart is still racing, but there's a broken sob caught in her chest. Stop it, don't be so kind because I really will fall in love with you. She wants to tell him all of this. Yet she knows there's no going back once she does.  
      Falling from the graces of James Potter hurts, but falling completely out of his life would shatter her. Wouldn't it?

 

      "No James, you're the beautiful one." He lets out a roar of laughter at this, making her chuckle as well. Oh this has to be the worst mistake of her entire life and she knows it. But for now she'll push away melancholy, shove it to the most forgotten corners of her mind. She can't bear to soil this moment with her guilt, even though she deserves it; because James Potter just let himself fall next to her on the bed. With a content sigh he's pulling her closer to his chest. Pulling away from him she sits up, just one last thing. Daintily she plucks his glasses off and sets them down carefully on the nightstand beside her.

 

     This was a tremendous mistake. Yet there was no way to undo it. Best she could do, at least for her pride, would be to vanish. But not now, not quite yet. Maybe in the morning, maybe she would make a memory potion or cast a spell. Anything really because she knows she's not the one.


	2. Before Moonlight Comes (Remus Lupin)

        ...It's almost as if he's in a rut. If the situation wasn't so unbearable, not to mention humiliating, Remus would say this was somewhat amusing. By then he'd learned to make light of his ailment even have a little bit of fun with it if possible.  
But there's just no fucking way to have fun in this blasted situation!

 

       Holding (F/n)'s hips flush against his he's tucked a leg between her own. Pushing her further against the wall. One hand of his has wandered down, delighting in the soft flesh of her thigh, pulling it up ah and she must have read his mind, now one of her legs is wrapped around him. Remus wants to pull away. Desperately!  
Only (F/n)'s not pushing him away. This would be so much easier if she was. Screaming, biting, calling him a depraved monster, anything really. But this was brand bloody new... (F/n) was doing her best to keep up with his feverish kisses. Moaning as he bit her lips, shuddering as his tongue delved further in her mouth. For a second he'd almost think she wanted this. He's making his way down, to her neck where he's softly licking, carefully nibbling, as his hips shift against hers.

 

       "Ah!" And he nearly flies away from her in his haste to give her space. "Eek!" Or something like that flies from her lips as she slides to the floor. Clothes rumpled, hair nearly as messy as James', and her lips plump to perfection. Oh the things he'd imagined that mouth do. Shivering, he turns away from her. He has to get the hell away from her and fast! "Remus?"  
"REMUS wait! Please!" And he damn near came with that. Or maybe it was the fact that (F/n) had actually clung to his legs for just a second as she tried to pull herself up. Extending his arm out to help her, lest she pull his pants down, he tries to turn away. Mentally distance himself because so heaven help him if he felt her chest against him one more bloody time.

 

      "Remus, you don't have to... I want... Maybe..." And a frustrated noise as she balls up the fabric of his tattered shirt. (One of James's old ones.) "I really, really, REALLY like you... So, maybe we could. If you want." Heart in his throat he wants to push her to the floor and take her there. But he's not a beast.

 

      "Oh really?" He can feel the cold anger in his tone, and judging from the widening eyes (F/n) felt it too. "So then, if I were to maybe do this," his hand finally squeezes on her chest cupping her right breast. That action making (F/n)'s breath catch. "It would be alright?" He's bracing himself for a slap. To fly out the door at the sign of a tear.

 

      Yet (F/n)'s hand flies to rest above his own. Her (e/c) boring into his as she opens her mouth. "Yes, oh goodness, yes.~" What the fuck was wrong with her? What the fuck was wrong with him!? His breath is stuck in his throat and so are any words he could say, because she's taking his hand and snaking it beneath her shirt. Once he feels himself beneath her bra he shudders.  
Even though he knows better he squeezes, then runs a thumb against the stiffening nub, all the while maintaining eye contact.  
"Oh, are you worried about hurting me perhaps?"

 

      "YES!" He nearly tears his hand away but she holds him steady. Pulling him by the crimson tie (Sirius, never even wore it.) "You don't understand. Let me go, I-I'll hurt you." Cocking her head he can see how she's trembling but breathing erratically. Beneath his hand he can feel her racing pulse... Or maybe that's just him. Who knows.

 

      "Ok, then I guess I'll have to take charge." Just a couple flicks of her fingers and his tie slides off. Though he doesn't quite want to he slides his hand out of her blouse. Then (F/n) takes his hands, one of them holding the tie, and begins to pull him. "Bedroom's this way." Remus gulps, already anticipating what she's going to do to him.


	3. Like a Virgin (Sirius Black)

    Sirius has always been... loud. Over dramatic, heavens yes! Yet she hadn't thought those traits would carry to this aspect of him. Softly now, she's rocking back and forth on his hips. Careful not to rest too much of her weight of him. Her eyes don't stop raking over him. She's absolutely enthralled by him right now. 

  
        "Uh!~ (F/n), oh fuck I love you!" His words do make her heart swell just a little bit. Still, they don't manage to break the spell she's under. Soft creamy white skin, now just a little flushed, just a little slick with sweat. His chest flutters as her wandering hands caress him. Another moan slipping from his throat. He's panting hard now, chest rising and falling quite visibly.   
    There are, some scars on his torso. His mother had always been careful to whip him only in easily hidden places. She wants to press a kiss to them. Yet she settles for kissing him right on the lips. Sirius eagerly responds.   
    It's a sloppy kiss, reminiscent of their first shy kisses. When he was too excited and didn't quite know what he was doing. (Though he'd never admit to that.) Tongues dance, lips are bitten, and more moans leave them. Finally she pulls away, if only to let him breathe. 

  
    Sirius smiles at her as he wipes his lips. Which are now distinctly red. "I love you." His hands are on her hips. Keeping her from moving anymore. Now that he's coming back down from his euphoric high she can see him become just a little more bashful. Which while unusual for Sirius, beckons him. "I've said it twice now babe. You have to say it back." 

  
    Breaking out into a grin she can't help the airy chuckles that escape her. Making his cheeks turn just a slight shade of pink. There was her silly little dork. The one that didn't sleep for two days because he couldn't come up with the perfect nickname for James Potter, the same Sirius that spent all Christmas Eve using flour to make footprints leading from the chimney for little Regulus to have something to believe in. Caressing his cheek, she peers into his bright silver eyes. 

  
        "I love you Sirius Orion Black. More than anything." The reaction was a little dramatic, but then again it was Sirius. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her down and rolling over to his side so they were face to face. 

  
        "Do you really?" 

  
        "Yep!"

  
        "Prove it?" 

  
        "...Is that a sneaky way to ask for another round?" Raising her eyebrows at him she caresses his chest once again. "But in all seriousness though." Continuing her words before he can make some silly pun she presses a hand to his mouth. "Why this sudden... insecurity?" All too quickly his eyes darted away from her. Letting her know she's touched on a nerve.   
        "Sirius, you know I love you. I know you love me." Now she's starting to unravel a thread of sorts. But Sirius turns on his back and wraps an arm around her. 

  
        "Uh well, it's just that you didn't look-I-you just didn't look too satisfied, just now." Furrowing her brow she wants to pull away so she can better look him in the face. "I just thought maybe I'd screwed this up somehow, or maybe you hadn't wanted to do this and-" Once again she covers his mouth with her hand. 

  
        "Sirius, oh Merlin I shouldn't even say this. Heaven knows it'll blow your ego out of proportions." Sighing she looks him in the eye. "I was admiring you." His eyebrows shoot up in the air, and she shrugs. "You've always been very handsome, but I've never quite been allowed to look so well I was taking full advantage of that."   
    Those words aren't quite accurate though. Yet she can find no better words to explain that he'd looked so exquisite, elegant even. That there was something about watching him fall apart. Throwing his head dramatically as he clutched the sheets that was simply exhilarating for her, because she'd done that to him. A wide grin stretches her lips as she continues to gaze at him. Sirius returns it but with a challenge.   
  


        "I still can't believe I just took your virginity.~" The way his grin falls and eyes widen are enough to tell her she's absolutely right on that account. 


	4. *Spoilers* Stay (Theseus Scamander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...guess who just saw Fantastic Beasts?  
> Edit 1: Fuck fuck fuck sorry ya'll I forgot no everyone's seen Beasts 2 yet. ^^;

    Both of them are tired, sweaty, and sore by then. He's rocking into her from behind, making sure not to be too rough on her tired body. Theseus is never rough with her. By then she's more sleepy than aroused. She's had her fun, this right now was all for him. So she complies allowing him to use her body as he needs to if only to help him let off some steam.   
    Not that she wasn't enjoying their current arrangement. Quicker than their previous encounters he starts to unravel. This is one thing she always enjoyed no matter how many times she's already climaxed. 

  
        "Oh.~" He's not much for noisy grunts and pants. Instead he kisses her shoulder, squeezes her body flush against his, the rocking dying to a lulling undulating movement between them. She can feel the liquid inside her, and some of it out by now, it's nothing to worry about. All she has to do is stop by the discreet old crone's house and it's not a problem.   
    For all of ten seconds she's holding his weight completely as her slumps against her. He's always so sensitive afterwards, mind. Somehow it's a reassuring feeling, being relied on. As though she's not the only one benefiting from this arrangement. Lazily, he pulls out of her. Now she feels more of him drip out. 

  
    In her mind's eye she sees her clothes on the floor. Thinking of how to efficiently pull them on her so she can minimize the time spent getting dressed. Only, he's collapsing onto the bed and taking her with him. She's not tired or sleepy anymore. Fully awake she pats his cheek softly to get his attention.   
  
        "Theseus? Darling?" Chest to chest, his chest wasn't rock solid but still awfully nice, she tries to rouse him without annoying him.   
  
        "Stay." It's not so firm and commanding as his usual tone. So she frowns. "Please, stay." The problem was, she supposed, that Theseus Scamander was too much of a gentleman. He didn't imagine that by leaving right after their steamy sessions she was putting a sort of decent distance between them. That by not inviting him to her place she wasn't protecting her reputation, but rather the memories with Allistor. Her body could belong to Theseus, for him to use as he pleased. But for all she knew her heart would always belong to Allistor.   
    Sighing, she turns on her back. Her face away from his. It was dark, cold, and lonely at her place... and she was rather tired. A sloppy kiss is pressed somewhere near her temple. "Thank you."   
    After all, wasn't it the same with Leta? Theseus could hold (F/n) all night long, but in the morning surely his first waking thoughts were of Leta.   


 

  
    Looking down at him she focused on the details instead of the whole picture. He had a cupid's bow mouth. Asleep it rested in a lovely pout. A small, almost nonexistent, sprinkle of freckles dotted his cheeks. Of course there was some stubborn red on his lips, some on the corner of his mouth, and a tiny bit on his neck. All from her lipstick but aside from that his skin was smooth, unblemished. Without any product on his hair, it was turning this way and that, curling, and not just at the ends.   
    Taking all of this in she's aware that her breath is catching in her throat. Her eyes are wide with vague shock. And to think, this wasn't even the full picture yet... She hadn't focused on his chest, his arms, _his legs..._  Gulping, she licks her lips. With a trembling hand she tries to touch a single finger to the center of his chest. He was real. A silly thought really but all the same. 

  
  
        "What are you doing darling?" Fast but gentle her clasps her hand, chuckling at her yelp. Quickly she lifts her arm over her chest, closing her legs tight. He only raises his eyebrows at that. Even she realizes it's silly to cover up after their repeated... encounters.   
        "You haven't answered me." He's still holding her hand, only he's running his thumb over her knuckles. Might as well fess up. 

  
        "You're so bloody dashing." He chuckles at that throwing his head back before looking at her once again. "I mean it!" In a hurry her mind tries to make an explanation that wasn't so darn discombobulated. "That is, I'm trying to say that I just hadn't realized it before." She waits for him to cut in, but the cheeky bastard was probably having a grand time teasing her.   
        "I really hadn't gotten a good look at you. That first time, at the bar, I just saw you as a kindred spirit. One who knew devastating sorrow like I did. You could have been the sorriest old sod and I still would have gone home with you. Because we were both so shattered and broken and I needed someone so I figured maybe you did too." It's when he brings her hand to his lips that her breath catches, making a stuttering sigh leave her. "I was so drunk I didn't realize it was the great Theseus Scamander pulling down my panties." He's frowning but still letting her continue. "Had I been sober. I never would have approached you... like that, because you're simply so above my level I-" Gasping she falls onto his chest. Not automatically fitting against him like a puzzle piece, but flailing down whilst trying to maintain a certain level of dignity. 

  
    Though there was only so much dignity to be maintained when you're buck named in someone else's house. Placing both hands against his pillow, trying to avoid the arm underneath his head, she pulls herself up to look at him.   
  
        "Would you like me to tell you what I see when I look at you?" His voice is still husky with that tired, overworked, lilt most aurors develop after some time. She shakes her head and he smiles. "Very well, we'll save that for later." Hands are wrapping around her waist once again. Pulling her down once again. "For now, just stay. I don't have to be in today." One of his hands is running a finger down her spine. "...might be one the last times." 


	5. Reputation (Newt Scamander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a long one. Feel free to skip.

    Kissing him is one of the best feelings in the world. Because he's always so gentle, still a little awkward, but so sweet and eager it makes her feel wanted. Even in this position they're in he manages to maintain his good proper manners. Though she doesn't really know how proper it is to have another person's tongue in her mouth. Turning her head to the side she giggles a little at the thought.   
    Meanwhile he's kissing her cheek, jaw, neck, with those stubborn chapped lips she can't get enough of. 

  
        "What's so funny love?" He's making those little noises as he kisses her. His lips tickling her neck, surely he's doing this on purpose for it's making her giggle even more. "Well?" And another kiss near her collarbone. "What's so funny?" She can't answer because he's done something. Nibbled in just the right place and she's let out quite the shameful noise. Complete with a shudder to her toes and everything.   
    When she looks at him, more embarrassed than anything, he's also quite still above her and glancing at her with the most curious expression. Eyebrows arched, eyes wide, and mouth slightly parted. Then he licks his lips, gulping nervously as she tries to still her body. Perhaps it was time for her to leave... though she really doesn't want to. 

  
        "May I kiss you again?" Not taking her eyes off him she nods, her hair rubbing against the pillow beneath her. "But I mean  _really_  kiss you, that is. I want-" and at last a frustrated noise leaves his mouth. 

  
        "Newt?" She gulps, there is no delicate proper way to say this. "You can do anything you want to me." He darts up with a gasp. Looking down at her with those owlish eyes. Oh, were those the wrong words to say?  
    He doesn't crush her to him, he's not rough and impatient in the least. Instead he softly presses his lips to hers once again. Arms wrapping around her softly as she's pushed against the mattress. Which doesn't mean he's not passionate. Sooner than later what started off a sweet kiss turns into something more  _lewd._  Tongues rolling together, noisy pants and moans, her back is arching against him and her hips roll against his as they cling together.  
    With one hand tangled in his curly caramel hair another one grasps at his shirt. It needs to come off. But that reminds her of something else. 

  
        "Newt." She ignores the sound that they made as she pulled away. Still breathless she tries to get his attention. "Newt?" 

  
        "Yes?" His chest is heaving and he's licking his lips. "What is it love?" Smiling at that she places her hands on his shoulders. 

  
        "Roll over sweetheart." Using her leg as well she encourages him to do as she's said. "On your back my darling." Frowning in confusion he nods settling down a little to the left of where she was a minute ago. Now she's on top of him. One thing no one tells you about wearing lipstick, you'll leave lip prints every where. Chuckling she tries to wipe some of the red off his lips. "Ok that's better." He smiles resting his hands on her waist. Now he can play the innocent party if need be. 

  
        "What's this about?" Eyes darting to the side he continues. "Not that I'm complaining. No, not complaining in the least love." Sighing his gaze falls somewhere near her thigh. "But is there something, are you... have I done something to displease you?" Shaking her head quickly she caresses his cheek. Leaning down to press a kiss on it. 

  
        "No, heavens no Newt. I-well let's just say I like this better." There's a special sort of frown that he gets when he's thinking about something. Right now she can't let him think too hard. Dipping down she decides it's time to rely on what she does best. Leaning down again she places a hand on his cheek as she kisses him. Slowly, gently, with just a hint of passion before mimicking what he'd done earlier. A quick kiss to his cheek. Then lower to his jaw.   
    Before she gets to his neck she has the thought to unbutton his shirt, pull the bow tie out, and open it just a little. Few spells really got all the lipstick off white, though by then most of her cherry red tint was on his face. Her hands rest on his chest as she looks down at him. Even now she's always a little in awe of him. 

  
        "You're so... fascinating darling." She's made him bashful at that. Yet she means it. Unbuttoning just one more button she finally leans down to press a single reverent kiss to his left collarbone. Sure enough his breath catches as her teeth lightly scrape his skin. One more button and she kisses his sternum. She's about to do this all the way down to his belt, only he catches her hand. Twining their fingers together. 

  
        "(F/n), love..." It's their sign to stop. Only a single hand with all the fingers twined. So she sits up, even pulling his shirt closed for his sake. "What's wrong?" Cocking her head she looks to the side. She should've known Newt would notice, but arrogant in her acting skills she's placed too much faith in abilities than she ought to have.  

  
        "What do you mean?" Yet she's still trying to avoid the subject. Sighing he sits up. It's a curious picture. Not that Newt is ever completely pulled together, but this level of dishevelment is adorable on him. He's still holding her in his lap. Smiling, but not meeting her eyes fully. 

  
        "You know what I mean love." Ah, so the hands around her waist were so that she couldn't escape. How conniving of him.~ "But if I must say, then well. I-there's been something off with you for quite a while. At least to my personal observations. See, it's quite similar to a winged rabbit's anxiety. That is, rather, you're like a winged rabbit." She waits, letting him continue unraveling his thoughts. "Only in some of your habits. Not to say you aren't cute like them. Oh blast I'm getting off topic." Sighing she places a hand on his cheek. 

  
        "It's ok. I think I know, but let me know if I'm wrong." She warns and he nods. "Let me start by explaining that just now, I wanted to be on top for your sake." Placing a finger to his lips she continues. "It's the same for all the  _odd_  little quirks I have." He's quiet, trying to process her words while knowing there's just a tad more to things. "Oh my, Newt. I have a reputation. One you don't need connected to you. I just thought, maybe if by chance someone dropped by unannounced it would be better if I pretended... well if need be you could always say I seduced. Maybe even enchanted you or-" 

  
        "What reputation? I don't quite understand but I assure you (F/n), if anyone here is doing... anyone, a favor it's you. To me." His hands flew from her waist to her shoulders, he's not meeting her eyes instead staring down somewhere near her collarbone, or perhaps her navel. Even now she wonders how she's managed to ensnare such a sweet man into letting her get away with this much. 

  
        "Trust me Newt." She caresses his cheek, her hands tingling as he leans into her touch. At that moment three naughty little words are right at the tip of her tongue ready to burst out. But for his sake she can't dare say them. "I could ruin your life by association." And she's quite sure she'd rather throw herself into the Thames than do that.   
    She knows she must be cruel. Break his heart, but not destroy it, leave him to a proper lady who would be able to freely love him. Someone he family could be proud to welcome. Not pretend flapper trash like her. With those obscene clothes that were too short and much too tight for a girl like her.   
    The knowledge of what needs to be done is clear in her mind but her resolve is weak. She can't stop staring at him, mind racing as she tries to find the strength to do what needs to be done. Yet her ice cold heart fails her now of all times. 

  
        "I think, I do believe I'm starting to understand just a little bit." He's holding her hands, looking at the tiny scars and blemishes, while running his fingers over the varnish. "And I think Theseus actually said something that perfectly fits this situation. Now, I won't quote him verbatim but well." Licking his lips her raises his eyes to look directly at her. The effect is always mesmerizing. "(F/n), I'm old enough to, ehm,  _associate_  myself with whoever I please." There's a warmth in her cheeks that embarrasses her. Yet she can't look away from him.   
    To think, that the girl famous for getting around is blushing simply from a look.   
        "...unless, maybe you don't want to associate yourself with  _me_?"

  
    Shaking her head she presses a kiss to his jaw. "I would love to, but Newt. Surely you must know there are some  _nasty_  rumors about me." He shrugs, a tilted smile pulling at his lips. "Nasty, awful, are you sure you won't mind?" Not that she doesn't believe him, she just finds the situation itself too hard to believe. Almost as if this is all a dream, and when she wakes it'll be on the lounge chair of a ritzy club without knowledge of how she got there. 

  
        "I don't care, and if talk about reputation I'm sure I have one of my own by now. Do you care about that?"   
  
        "Not really." She says shaking her head.   
  
        "Good!" Bless him, he seems so genuinely relieved it almost hurts.   
  
        "Also, by associate, did you actually mean to say sleep with?" At her words, his cheeks redden a bit but he nods all the same.    
  
        "...yes. That's not quite what Theseus said. But it's what he meant." She can pretty much guess the cruder words Theseus had used, especially if he'd lost his temper. Yet there are more important things at hand.   
  
        "I see. Newt? Can we associate... eh well I still would like to associate myself with you." She can't keep the stupid grin off her face at the silly word game.    
  
        "I would welcome that." Yet it's cute that he's playing along as well.   
  
        "Right, so can I kiss you now?" Patience is no virtue of hers at this moment, and in response Newt smiles even wider. Playfully rolling her over on the mattress once again. 


	6. How Considerate of You (Draco Malfoy)

    One of his palms is torn between clamping his mouth shut and raking furiously through his hair. Sometimes pulling at the strands. His other palm is holding the fabric of his shirt almost painfully tight. This is better than anything he's ever experienced. Although, in one particular sense, he hasn't experienced much.   
    He feels her tongue, swirl, lick, do something and he shudders. Barely containing himself. Her hands are on his hips sometimes pushing him back when he shifts forwards too quickly. Sighing he looks down, for a couple seconds he focuses on her hands. The way they caress over his member noticing his stare (F/n) winks and takes the tip of him into her mouth. He gasps, shuddering again as she pulls away. 

  
    Then something else catches his eye. Even though the room is dimly lit he glances at her knee, it's quite red and suddenly he realizes. (F/n)'s been on her knees for a while hasn't she? 

  
        "Stop." It's almost whispered as a breathy sigh. Cocking her head she obliges him though. Even letting him pull her up. Still it's a questioning gaze that looks back at him. "I need to sit down." Shrugging she lets him crumble on the sofa. Glancing about he pulls a big fluffy pillow from the space next to him and hands it to her before she can take her place. "...for your knees."   
  


  
    She can't stop herself from looking amused. Draco Malfoy, face flushed, heaving deep breaths, and currently rock hard just stopped her mid blowjob to offer her a pillow. It's kind of cute really. 

  
        "You were worried about my knees?" She's about to make a comment about asphalt in comparison to woods floors but stops herself. 

  
        "It looks painful is all." He gulps, obviously not comfortable under her scrutiny. With a silly little grin on her face she takes the pillow and her place between his legs. 

  
        "And here I was worried you hadn't liked it." More blood rushes to his cheeks. Before he can retort she leans forward to take him in her mouth again. Draco Malfoy looked so much better with his mouth shut. 


	7. Why Did We Change? (James Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...these just keep getting longer. :|

    At night, after a reluctant broomride with James, she's huddled in bed actually asleep for once when she hears the door open. Typical of these scenarios is the absence of parents. In this occasion the Potters were stuck at a party. One thing about wizard parties, they go on for days at a time if allowed. And one thing about James, he hated sleeping alone. 

  
  
    Despite being an only child or perhaps because of it. James can't fall asleep anymore if he's alone in the room. At Hogwarts there's Sirius lightly snoring sometimes muttering. Remus waking at odd hours of the night to read or scribble. Here at home, with the plans for an awesome vacation with all his friends falling through he was lonely. Even (F/n), the one friend that was to be forever didn't seem to want him around anymore.   
    Which is how he ended up padding softly into her room. Barefoot, freezing, and eventually shaking her awake as gently as possible. Immediately she turned away from him, and even though he expected it (he wasn't as big an idiot as everyone thought). It still hurt when she shooed him away. 

  
        " _Please_  (F/n). I can't fall asleep if I'm alone anymore." He waited, counting to a hundred in hopes that she would crack. Quite sensitive to all sounds he heard her sharp intake of breath. Perhaps it was a sigh but just a suddenly she was turning around holding the blanket up for him. "Yes!~ Thank you. Thank you (F/n)." Just like when they were small. Only, James was now taller, leaner, and he wanted to think, more manly. While (F/n) had gotten rounder in some places, softer in others. 

  
        "No touching." She hissed, turning away from him and nearly hugging the wall. Tentatively, James clutched a little of her nightgown. Just enough so that she wouldn't notice. (F/n) fell asleep quicker than him, probably exhausted from her trip.  
    As she slept James thought of plenty. He thought of how odd it was that childhood friends couldn't stay as such if they were boy and girl. He also wondered, how or perhaps when exactly their friendship seemed to have changed. As he closed his eyes, he found that away from Hogwarts, without knowing that Lily Evans was asleep in a dorm not so far from his, and so close to (F/n) without actually touching her (F/n) was all he could think about. (F/n), not Lily. James isn't lucid enough anymore to wonder what this means. To deeply reflect on the where about of his true affections. All he's focused on is being grateful about this brief kindness (F/n) was willing to show him.   
    At long last he started drifting off to sleep. Wondering when he and (F/n) had drifted so far away from each other. Yet knowing that she was still somewhat his, and also knowing that as selfish as he is (blame it on being an only child) he wouldn't let her go so easily. 

  
    Most likely, it was those such thoughts that brought the whole thing on. He fell asleep for a time, but his body responded to her. She was so close and eventually he ended up wrapping his arms around her. Even throwing a leg over her hip like when they were children. Only, their bodies had gone through changes, that were quite noticeable under circumstances such as these. Vaguely he wondered if (F/n) had already discovered this and briefly he hoped that perhaps that was why she suddenly disliked him.   
    All the same he slowly became aware of the problem in his pants. Once he realized the situation they were in he was fully awake but reluctant to move. Maybe, just maybe if she wasn't awake he could wait it out. Think of something to make it go away and wait. It's happened before... 

  
        "...James." And maybe that wasn't an option. Sighing he wrapped his arms just a little tighter around her, resting his head near her shoulder. 

  
        "Yes?" Ok, maybe she wouldn't know what it was. Maybe she was still sleepy! 

  
        "Are you... is that." Her voice still had a tired husky hum to it. But as she wiggled her hips he could tell there wasn't any fooling her. 

  
        "Stop it!" He hissed, shifting his hips away from hers. Unwrapping his leg from around her waist. "You're going to make it worse." She sighed, meanwhile James prayed she wouldn't make him leave. He probably deserved it, and perhaps that seemed to be the best option. Yet even with his mind a tangled sleepy mess, though less sleepy by the second, he understood that this was pivotal moment in their relationship. Something would change after tonight. If only he could tell what and how. 

  
        "Can you make it go away?" What kind of stupid question is that he wants to respond. Yet he bites his tongue. "Or do something?" Oh there's plenty he can do about it, but he didn't have Sirius's blatant tongue to voice the answer. He stays completely still. Refusing to unwrap his arms around her and definitely refusing to leave. Perhaps he could wait it out, maybe fall asleep, but he doesn't want to leave. 

  
        "I can make it go away, but I don't want to leave." So just let me stay like this, he's about to add. Plead with her because he really doesn't like to be alone and it's still too dark for him to go back to his room. 

  
        "...Fine. I'll help." Only she interrupts, and those words make his breath catch.   
  


  
    If she's being completely honest with herself. Then she does want this. If she were to be brutally honest then she would admit that she wants it desperately. Enough to pull his hand and use it to cup her breast. 

  
        "That should help." Enjoying the way he shuddered against her she shimmies up her nightgown. Her panties however, stay exactly where they are. "Ok, pull... yourself out." Immediately he starts to rub against her only that's not what she has in mind. "No, here between my legs." He seems to get the hang of it pretty quickly. Thrusting his hips against hers almost too eagerly. Some sort of instinct must be kicking in because aside from her initial guidance James is quick to take over.   
    Hugging her body close to his. Cupping and squeezing her chest over the fabric of her nightgown he's rubbing over her nipple over and over until she finally just twines her hand with his. 

  
        "It hurts if you do it so rough." He's quick to press a kiss to her head and utter an apology. She shakes as his breath tickles her ear. But the sensation of his repeated pants is doing something to her. Rousing a dormant part of her that only wakes every once on a while. It gives her courage, that feeling. Even if this was all supposed to be for James's benefit she squeezes her legs tighter, enjoying the groan near her neck.   
    Dipping a hand down between her legs, she curves herself a little so she can touch him. The result is a high whine somewhere near her shoulder and thick warm goo wetting her legs and hand. Closing her eyes she also shifts her hips a little.   
    Not that she's done this a lot but she knows enough to coax tingling fire from her navel to her toes. She has to admit, this feels better than a pillow. In spite of all of that she's not quite there yet, but judging from continuous leak from James's member and the escalating moans. James wasn't going to last much longer. 

  
    It isn't quite in the nick of time that she thinks to pull her nightgown over them. James rocks a couple times more. Letting out a choked warning along with a breathy sigh before shooting more of that warm sticky goo into her hand and nightgown. Later on, she'll learn the name for it both street and proper. Right then she only has energy to plead for more time.   
  


  
        "Hold still James, I'm almost.." He can already feel himself going limp, but swallowing thickly, he manages to hold out a little longer. Gritting his teeth he tries to focus on (F/n). How she curves away from him even more. The little squeaks as her hips trembled, and oddly enough how the tip of her toes had gone cold. In the end, after his spectacular pleasure he's left with a confusing feeling.  _It hurts_. But at the same time it feels so bloody good.   
    At last, when she's breathing a little more even now, pulls himself out between her legs. Remembering to tuck her nightgown down, just as he'd pulled his sweatpants up. Hugging her tightly again he sighs. Yes he's quite physically satisfied, yet something also bugs him. And so because James does enjoy torturing himself he finally presses a kiss to her temple. 

  
        "Who did you think of." When a confused hum answers him he continues. Not wanting to know the answer yet not wanting to remain ignorant. "You know, just now. Who did you think of." He won't say it until she says it because he has to know before he can make himself vulnerable. 

  
        "...no one. Who did you think of?" The answer is at the tip of his tongue. He wants to say it ever so desperately. Ultimately, it's because the bed is so warm, and he doesn't want to get kicked off it that he keeps quiet. Things weren't just fine as they were. Everything was falling to pieces, but he didn't have the courage make any sort of move because he was scared of the cold.   
    Gulping he leans his nose into (F/n)'s head inhaling deeply as his heart races. There's no way he's getting any sleep now, but he closes his eyes and pretends. 

  
        "No one. I didn't need to." Because I had you in my arms. Is the rest he wants to say. Instead, he twines their fingers together. Knowing that things were changing and this wouldn't happen ever again. 

  
  
        "...James Potter you liar." He doesn't have the courage to protest. Not yet.   
    


	8. Teasing Causes (Remus Lupin)

  
    Remus wakes not because of the light filtering into the room. It's the medley of smells that tingle his nose and rouse him from sleep. A couple of things happen in the seconds that follow. To begin with he stretches on the bed, remarking the ample space and quality of linen he's sleeping on. Briefly he savors the sensation and tries to note which cheap hotel it was he was staying in today. So he can remember for future reference.   
    Then the realization that this wasn't a hotel further wakes his groggy mind. At last it's the tightness in his arms that bring to mind the previous night. A tiny half smirk tugs at his lips at the memory of his silk red tie around his wrists. It had been a countermeasure against his occasional brutish strength. Though it had seemed as though (F/n) enjoyed his submission a little too much. 

 

    At last he stands from the bed. Taking a single moment to stretch his body before noting that a pile of clothes has been placed for him neatly on a chair. His trunk just to the side of it along with boots entirely too shiny and neat to belong to him. Remus smiles as he starts to pull on underwear. There's something endearing about imagining (F/n) taking pains to let him sleep in as she prepared all of this.   
    He's starting to button his shirt when he feels the stare focused on him. Remus turns shooting (F/n) a smile as he takes in her appearance. He recognizes old jeans and a sweater, but it's the wide eyed stare that makes him raise an eyebrow. 

  
  
        "Sorry. Just, do you want me to leave this here?" She holds out the tray complete with whipped cream on the pancakes. Yet Remus notes that she's looking everywhere but at him, and he tells her that. "Ah, that's..." He watches her give him a quick once over. Nervous tongue darting over her lips quickly. "It's just, I may have been a little too  _forceful_  yesterday. So I apologize." With that (F/n) leaves the room not closing the door after her. 

 

  
      
    Placing the tray she'd prepared a little too firmly on the table she can't keep out the images from last night that venture into her mind. She's seeing his rippling torso as his head whipped to the side. She can almost swears she feels his sturdy hips and thighs beneath her as she rose and sank against him. Beneath her fingers, the memory of tracing the scars that lined his chest makes her fist her hands. 

  
  
        "Maybe breakfast can wait?" She feels his solid chest press against her as his hand dips beneath her sweater. To think that a couple hours ago Remus hadn't even wanted to touch her bare chest. A hand snakes into her jeans when she suddenly remembers something. It's an almost trivial detail but one that almost makes her want to laugh. 

  
  
        "Remus, you tore the tie." It may very well be her fault that happened. She teased Remus too much too long. Only his hands whip out from underneath her clothes. Quickly, but with surprisingly gentleness, she's turned around to face a panicked Remus. 

  
  
        "Oh no, what did I do? Are you hurt?" Her sweater is lifted up once more but only so he can scan for bruises. "Your hips, are you... No. I didn't bite you did I?!" She has to take his hands in hers so he can looks at her. In his panic Remus is forgetting a couple of vital things concerning lycanthropy and her own unique health disposition. Placing a hand on his cheek she looks into his eyes. Resisting the urge to smirk as she imagines his reaction. 

  
  
        "No you didn't bite me." Not that anything would happen anyways... It is nice to see Remus so relieved. If only, it makes her heart beat oddly for him. "But Remus you were amazing." Immediately his cheeks burn red and she can tell he's remembering more of yesterday night. "I honestly think I'm utterly ruined for any other man." Funny, before she would roll her eyes whenever any raunchy novels used that phrase. After last night however, she really didn't think anyone else could satisfy her again. 

  
  
        "Alright, so breakfast..." 

  
  
        "Can wait." She's tugging him back into the bedroom just like before. Only now she knows that with a little teasing, and when he snaps Remus can turn into quite the beast. 


	9. Of Compelling Loyalty(Regulus Black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 1: "I want to have you"???? WTF me? Have you guys ever written something so cringey you just want to bash your head against the keyboard?

    Expressing emotions is something he can honestly say he struggles with. He could blame it on the Black family education, but what good would that do? Besides, thoughts like those only ruined the moment and that simply would not do. Regulus kisses (F/n)'s neck careful, not to nibble too hard or do anything that would leave a mark. He feels her hands caress his back, he doesn't shudder, but he has to gulp down the rising knot in his throat.

  
   
    She honestly doesn't know does she? Regulus would do anything for this sweet beautiful girl,  _his_  sweet beautiful girl. As his hands wander into her panties, fingers having enough practice to know how to caress her, his mind briefly wanders. He  _could_  kill for her, die for her, lie, steal, cheat, live for her. Regulus knows he could and would do practically anything she asked of him. Only, he doesn't think she knows it and he doesn't know how to tell her. 

  
  
        "Ah, Reg-uhn.~" After that it's easy work for him to bring her to heaven again. "Oh my. Oh Regulus." Her arms wrap tighter around his neck one of her hands grabbing a fist full of his hair. Not that he minds. He's gentle with her as she climbs down her high. Setting her down on the bed in front of him.   
    In the dim light he can't quite see the dazed expression on her face. Then again he doesn't need to. Proof of her pleasure is on his fingers. Without thinking twice he puts them in his mouth. Licking at the taste, he notes that it's bitter though not entirely unpleasant. Without looking at her he unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt then pulls it off. He'll bother with it in the morning. 

  
  
    Once that's done he's ready to continue. His fingers grab at the work blouse (F/n)'s wearing but noticing for the first her wide eyed expression he stops. Regulus rests his finger right above her chest waiting. Only, she's not looking at him. She's staring down at his chest his torso. Not that he's unfamiliar with insecurities regarding his physique. When you're the younger brother of  _the_  Sirius Orion Black every girl compares you to him.   
    Except for (F/n), so he latches on to that as he waits for her to continue. To explain, say something because she's making him just a little bit nervous with her scrutinizing stare. Gulping he looks to the side. 

  
  
        "...did you want me to keep the shirt on?" Ultimately he gives in to cruel doubts that always nag at the back of his hand. Not fair enough, not tall enough, not handsome enough, never enough for anyone. 

  
        "No, goodness no!" At last a hand touches his chest. A single finger trailing patterns from his torso to his sternum and he's finally shivering. "I like you with your shirt off... maybe a little too much. But Regulus, surely you. You have to have known what this would do to me." Still shaking from her touch he's watching her intently now. Trying to decipher her gestures, looks, and words. "It's just. You were every Slytherin girl's wet dream. Hell in our year you were every girl's wet dream and whoever says otherwise is lying."   
    (F/n) licks her lips, shrugging as she continues to devour him with her eyes. "... and I can't believe I get to finally do this." 

  
  
    From the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes it feels like he's on fire. When they were children Sirius always had a field day when Regulus had his full body flushes. "Oh, stop it."   
    At last her eyes snap up to his face. Only he's turned his gaze to the side, not wanting her to see the tears forming in his eyes. He could blame it on fatigue, stress, it's been a hell of a month for him. But he doesn't say anything more. 

  
  
        "No." He's pushed to his back on the bed. "Sorry, but I've wanted to do this since." She's straddling him now, her hands previously busy with working his belt out of his pants remain still as she looks to the ceiling in thought. "Probably since that time I accidentally walked in on you changing in your dorm." Nodding she continues unbuttoning his pants and starts to carefully pull down the zipper when he flips her over. 

  
  
        "Wait, the time in fourth year?" She looks to the side, then nods. Regulus grins down at her shaking his head. 

  
  
        "Yeah that sounds right.... though it wasn't the last time I saw you changing." Regulus raises his eyebrows at that, and everyone used to say (F/n) wasn't sneaky or cunning. Shrugging again at his expression she continues. "So as you can guess I've been fantasizing about this moment for a long time." Her hand snakes down to cup him over his pants.   
    Only Regulus takes it and presses a quick kiss to it. 

  
  
        "I see, but maybe next time. Tonight," his eyes rove over her rumpled clothes, and messy hair. "I just want _you_." She grins before they lean in for a kiss. He feels her arms wrap around his neck pulling him down on top of her. Pulling away he grins at the whine that leaves her lips. "Just tell me right quick. Was I really, did you really think I was that handsome?"   
    (F/n) rolls her eyes. Looking at him pointedly afterwards. 

  
  
        "Obviously Regulus." 

  
  
        "Even more handsome than..." his voice trails off. He's never quite admitted the inferiority complex he has towards Sirius, not to (F/n). Not even to himself really. Admitting it now seems childish and stupid. "Never mind." He's about to dip down and start undressing her when her hands cup his face. 

  
  
        "Yes Regulus, even more than Sirius." (F/n) stares at him with a (e/c) fire in her eyes but he doesn't look away. The intensity in her eyes dies seconds later and she continues. "Nearly got into a row with some girls over that in our fifth year you know." Regulus shakes his head as he starts unbuttoning her shirt. Pulling it open and caressing her with his hands, staring boldly at her body as she'd done to him. "Not to mention," she gulps as he thumbs over her nipple but carries on. "Sophia and I had quite the discussion over it once. We agreed to call it even. Cause-do that again when I'm done talking." Eyes wide, she takes a deep breath. Apparently (F/n)'s determined to finish her comment.   
        "It's just not fair to compare brothers. I think Sirius is a bit too thin and pasty. But Sophia finds him simply dashing so there." 

  
  
        "To think everyone thought you belonged in Hufflepuff." Snaking his hand behind her back he easily undoes the clasp on her bra. Pulling it off as she rolls her eyes at that. 

  
  
        "Yes, thank heavens I was placed in Slytherin with you." Caressing his cheek she speaks again. "Would  _you_  have given me the time of day if I had been in Hufflepuff?" Regulus leans down to press a kiss between her breasts. 

  
  
        "I don't know, better Hufflepuff than Gryffindor though." They both crack a smile at that. "I truly don't know, but I'm so incredibly grateful for the way everything turned out." So let me show you, he wants to finish. But he gulps down those words as he finally pulls her panties off. Instead he leans back. Pulling down his pants and underwear, he knows he's ready to go. But he does wonder if (F/n)'s prepared. 

 

  
  
    She watches with awe and curiosity as he strokes himself. He's looking at her chest, between her legs, and her lips. Briefly she laments the fact that she can't see him entirely bare, she's been looking forward to it for a while. Then she remembers that there'll be time for that in the future, because this definitely won't be the last time. 

  
  
        "Please tell me if it hurts. If you can't bear it." It's a warning she's heard before but she still finds it endearing that he worries over her so. Nodding she spreads her legs wider, eager to wrap them around his waist. Then he slides into her. It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel so fantastic as she's been led to believe. 

  
        "Ah, hmm.~" Though as he starts to rock into her she can forgive that. Wrapping her arms around him she grin as she caresses his hair. From her beloved Regulus she can forgive nearly anything. 


	10. Not Interchangeable (Surprise~)

    There isn't the least bit of confusion when she starts to rouse from her sleep. She knows where she is. She knows what time it is. Most importantly, she knows what she's just done. Shifting her legs, she feels the slight soreness to them. Yes, she knows exactly what she's done.~ And it feels good.  
    Trying not to shuffle around the bed too much she stretches her muscles carefully. She doesn't want to wake him. Not yet. In his sleep he's turned away from her. Judging from the steady rise and fall of his chest, he's not awake yet. Still, she waits, knowing that he's actually a fairly good actor when he has to be. 

  
  
    Smiling stupidly she reaches out her hand to touch him. Caress his back, while wondering how she should wake her sleeping beauty up. Should she scream and prank him? No, she doesn't need the whole of Gryffindor common room clamoring up the stairs and catching them buck naked. Perhaps she should tickle him awake? She doesn't get any further cause when her hand makes contact with his skin something feels _off_. 

  
  
    With these sorts of things there's no real logical way of explaining the how. How or why she knew that was George Weasley in bed with her isn't so relevant as to the why he was in bed with her to begin with. Still not screaming she kicks him off the bed with fierce anger. But not before grabbing at the blanket and covering herself with it. 

  
  
        "Get up! GET UP!" She hisses as she swats at him with a pillow. By then, the carbon copy of her... most recent fuck cause apparently that's all she's worth, takes the pillow from her and looks around still sleepily. "George Weasley you should be ashamed of yourself." She doesn't give him a chance to recover from that. No, instead she observes him like a hawk. Noting the brief twitch in his jaw, the way his eyes darted to the side. "Where. is. he." 

  
  
        "...(F/n), love what the devil are-" 

  
  
        "Cut the crap George. Listen to me." She tries to keep her voice to a quiet furious hiss. Instead of hysterically screaming as she'd love to do. "I don't know why you two thought this would be a hilarious prank to play or how you thought you would get away with it.  _But_. It's not funny, and I'm fucking pissed." By now he's covered himself with the pillow. Patiently waited for her to finish, all the while grinning with some level of confusion apparent on his face.   
    All is still after her outburst. In those seconds, when he still doesn't fess up she almost believes it. When the boy in front of her runs a hand through vivid red locks in complete confusion she almost believes she's made a mistake.  _Almost_. 

  
  
    Something, a plain old something isn't right. She doesn't know where to pinpoint it because by Merlin's beard they're completely identical. But there's something. In his eyes perhaps, or the twitch in his jaw, or the way he leans backwards avoiding her naked body, there's just something wrong and she knows it. Though she can't explain how she knows it. Point is, this isn't her Fred. This is George, and something is wrong. 

  
  
        "Look (F/n)-" 

  
  
        "Don't!" Now she almost shrieks. Holding her hand up to keep him away and creeping onto the headrest of the bed. "Stay away from me, and put on some clothes!" Still in a blind rage she turns her head to the side. Her hand practically slapping the tears out of her eyes. She doesn't understand exactly what's happened here. Even so she's desperately trying to think. Find an excuse for this unacceptable prank, but she comes up empty. 

  
  
    George, she just knows it's George, is doing as she's said and sullenly pulling on his clothes. Getting out of bed she follows suit, rapidly throwing on her uniform with a muttered threat. "Don't you dare look at me." Only, he doesn't even try and there's something telling in that. He's not Fred. She can't explain how she knows aside from calling it a gift. She just knows it's similar to how a mother knows her child's cry. How siblings know each other. There's a certain instinctual knowing deep within that the twins probably didn't count on. 

  
  
        "Where is he." By then she's throwing on her cardigan not even glancing at him as she speaks. 

  
  
        "Who? George?" Her eyes narrow at that, so he was still pretending? "Bloody hell (F/n)  _talk_  to me won't you? I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not George.... I thought you could tell the difference at least." Watching him nearly does it. She can't stand to see him look so miserable. " _Please_." It's that one word that just about does it. She actually shudders, swaying on her feet, because it is that voice. And yet it's not.   
    Feeling his hands grip her shoulders only proves it once again. This isn't Fred. Swatting him away a new fire lights inside her. If this was an elaborate prank she was going to explode, but if this was something else... why hadn't Fred told her about it?   
        "Don't. touch. me." She steps away from him, bumping into the night stand. That's when something comes to her, a fragment of an image. "The courtyard near the weeping willow." In turn there's George's expression changes. For all of second he looks only mildly mortified before shifting into confusion. Which is all she needs to see. 

  
  
    Racing out of the tower she continues to fly through the common room. Nearly ripping the portrait of the fat lady in her haste to leave. Behind her she can hear his voice calling after her, yelling for her to wait. It's not the right voice however. Very similar, almost the same voice she knows but something like an imitation of the original.   
    She makes it down a staircase, cutting through a floor to reach her destination before he catches up with her. Pulling on her arm to stop her. 

  
        "Wait, (F/n). Sweet Godric you can cover some ground. Listen, please-" She yanks her arm out of his grasp turning to look at him once again. 

  
  
        "No. You listen here," she doesn't touch him, cause then she'll doubt herself. "You and your brother have some explaining to do once we find him. And if-" catching sight of the scared trio a little to the side she stops. A tear finally slides down her cheek. Making Hermoine gasp before slapping a hand across her mouth. Harry in turn only looks even more startled, his round green eyes widening and eyebrows rising on his face. Meanwhile, Ron, who was the only one even slightly amused at the show suddenly drops his grin.   
    Without another word she stalks away. She's nearly there anyways, and somehow she just knows that all of this will be explained once she finds Fred. Only, she doesn't really know what's going to happen if she doesn't like the explanation. 

  
  
    Fred's already turning towards them as she marches down the hallway. Lee Jordan, Fred, and Oliver are bent over a parchment; noticing them Lee and Oliver immediately return to the parchment. It's only Fred that rises, and lazily crosses towards them. Easily throwing a leg over the divide to end up in the corridor with them. 

  
  
        "Hey what-Bloody hell Fred, what did you do to her?" His words do register in her mind, but not wholly. What takes her undivided attention is the small patch covering part of his arm. A cat, of all things, an ordinary yet moody cat attacked George just yesterday. It was most likely provoked somehow, but Holly's cat viciously scratched George's forearm yesterday evening. She remembers laughing about it with Fred. The penny drops in her mind at last. 

  
  
        "This wasn't a prank then." By then the two boys left kneeling over the parchment are staring at the trio in the corridor. While she's still reeling from the realization. She's looking at both of them now. George and Fred, who in turn look at her. One clearly and sincerely confused while the other has his mouth set in tight grimace. "We-we need to talk. All of us. Please." She turns, noticing that it's George's body that follows first.   
    As they hunt for an empty classroom they're all silent. Until they round a hall then George pipes up. 

  
  
        "Oh, so now you want to talk?" Perhaps it's a desperate attempt to keep a secret. She's no longer angry though. 

  
  
        "That's enough George." Fred startles at this, looking to George then to her quickly. "I just want to understand." They look at each other the three of them, before they enter a deserted classroom. She casts several spells around the perimeter. Somehow she knows this isn't something that should be heard by just anyone. At last she sinks down into chair, simply tired. 

  
  
        "What the devil's happening here Fred? Don't see why I've been pulled into a lover's spat." They're still trying to maintain their facade, and it's a good one at that. If she didn't know better she would truly believe that the one in George's body is indeed George. 

  
  
        "Don't bloody know mate. She just woke up from a nap and went batshit crazy on me." Fred, in George's body turns to her quickly. It's only a glance if she wasn't waiting for it she'd have missed it. "She thinks we pulled a switch on her." Rolling his eyes George turns to her again, remembering to play the part of a lover.   
    Now she realizes something else. They're somewhat sloppy at it. Playing each other that is. It's not something noticeable. If she had no faith in her abilities she wouldn't know it, but it's like they're not used to it anymore. 

  
  
        "...It's alright. I think I understand now." Sighing she keeps her senses open, aware how Fred, the one she knows is Fred in George's body keeps his gaze on her for just a second too long. How Fred ( _George_ ) seems a little distant. They're the mirror of the other, yet by now there are some differences if only in their soul. Racking her shaking hand through her hair she sighs again. Only, they're all about to reveal something about each other that would probably be best left alone. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." 

  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Extra. 

 

  
  
        "That wasn't funny Ron! (F/n) looked really hurt." Hermoine stops doing her homework, next week's arithmancy report, as she looks at Ron. Who in turn shrugs looking to the side before grinning again then frowning once more. 

  
  
        "Oh I know, I feel bad for (F/n)... But Fred is really in for it now! Can't wait to hear what happened.~" Ron nearly giggles in the anticipation and Hermoine narrows her eyes. Harry for his part is wisely keeping out of this one. Judging from the furious tears (F/n) had shed there was a storm brewing and he wanted no part in it. "Although," Ron continues, tapping his quill against the table. "I could've sworn that was George she was threatening earlier." Harry frowns, come to think of it Ron was right. There was just something about Fred that reminded Harry of George instead.   
        "Perhaps the twins pulled a switch on her." Ron continues, suddenly a mischievous grin breaks out onto his face. "Oh they're in for it now!~" Harry raises his eyebrows at that. 

  
        "Or maybe George just played a prank on them." Even to Harry that didn't seem right. (F/n) was dating one of  _the_  Weasley twins, she should be able to handle herself for the most part.  Ultimately they all shrug and return to their assignments. Leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read some time ago this post about what if the twins had special magic that made them 'interchangeable'. Then this happened.


	11. Star Crossed (Fred Weasley...Sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the first chapter %100 nsfw free!

    Usually everyone sits with members of their own house. By then it's not so much mandatory as it is natural. For example, students from Gryffindor usually had friends in Gryffindor and dated other students in Gryffindor, so it was natural to sit with old friends or at least people you knew. That day a couple of interesting things began to happen. First, because she hadn't woken up early enough to do her hair she was rushing to Transfiguration. By the time she arrived there was only one lonely empty row left. She took it without hesitation, by then everyone in Hufflepuff was sitting in their own prefered circles. Nor could she confidently stride over to the Gryffindor side and ask for a seat.  
    Perhaps she could, and no one would be outright rude to her. But there are social conventions to be observed during those merciless school years.  
 

  
    More unusual however was that McGonagall was late, and  _that_  raised some questions within the students. McGonagall was never late. Lastly, though this more common than not, was the group that lazily strode in mid argument. 

  
  
        "I can't believe it! Betrayed by my own flesh and blood." Everyone knew the Weasley twins, if not personally then at least by name. This time she's surprised to see Fred shaking his head as he walks away from George and Lee Jordan.

  
  
        "Aww, come on you git it's not that important... Everyone knows the Chutney's are this season's favorites to win." Ah, quidditch. The only thing capable of tearing households apart quicker than an argument about blood purity. 

  
  
        "No. I won't go back to you until you admit that Robert Kirkland is a filthy cheat!" She quickly looks up at that and so do plenty of students from the Gryffindor table. 

  
  
        "He caught the snitch. Fair and square!" Lee interrupts the argument to put in his opinion. Prompting the words in her mind to spill from her mouth as well. 

  
  
        "But they found his glove to be enchanted. Of course it's still under investigation so all of this is only speculation but there's talk of an illegal charm used during that game." Seeing the odd looks starting to come her way she shuts her mouth. Returning her attention to the compact mirror and her lip gloss. 

  
  
        " _Thank you_!" Fred comes closer to her and looks at the empty chair. "Mind if I sit here." She shrugs finally snapping the compact close. Turning her full attention to him, for a person like Fred Weasley just has a way of demanding your attention. 

  
  
        "Go ahead." There's a whole empty row on the Hufflepuff side so she expects him to leave a chair or two between them. Because Gryffindors usually didn't associate with Hufflepuffs. Nor with many other houses for some reason, to think everyone thought _Slytherins_ were the picky seclusive ones. Only he pulls out the chair right next to her and plops down. Leaving George clutching at his heart with a mock, or perhaps serious, look of pain. 

  
  
        "Fred Weasley, I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Already smiling at these antics she takes his outstretched hand and shakes it. 

  
  
        "Not formally, though I did see you in detention once. Scrubbing down the bust of Cornelius D. Arrenhale?" The infamous bust of Cornelius would bite at any male who tried to touch him. Insisting on only being touched by 'hands of the delicate fairer sex'. A smirk already rests on Fred's face, he's probably remembering the expletives he'd used during that occasion.   
    Perhaps they would have carried on as such. Casually flirting throughout the lesson then forgetting all about each other in the wake of school activities and illicit pranks. 

  
  
    Fate had other plans in store however. The door opened and instead of McGonagall in strode Emma Carsett blushing a furious scarlet while Peter Campbell chased after her. 

  
  
        "I swear Emma, it was only a meeting! A prefect meeting!" Everyone knew Percy Weasley was dating Penelope Clearwater the other Ravenclaw prefect so really there shouldn't be any question but Emma does have a flair for the dramatic. 

  
  
        "Oh please, Amelia Johnston is not a prefect Peter!" That would've been juicy gossip if only Peter wasn't so known for getting around. Already bored of the spectacle at the front (F/n) turns her attention to her nails. Should she just retouch the color or completely change it? 

  
  
        "Emma, you know I love only you." Peter continues pleading to an angry Emma. It's almost like watching a cheap after school soap opera, for free!

  
  
        "Hey," Fred turns to her with a smirk on his face. "Play along alright?" Smiling is contagious around someone like Fred Weasley, so she hesitantly nods. 

  
  
        "Fairest (F/n) I swear I didn't even know her name when I snogged her!" Fred has stood from his seat. Imploring her with an outstretched hand. Blushing, she only misses a beat or two before standing up and fake pounding on his chest. 

  
  
        "Oh! Fred you pig you dirty filthy pig! Tell me it was only one time." Fred plays it right back and takes her hand. Looking to the side with all the mock guilt required of his part before looking back at her. 

  
  
        "Alright. It was only one time." (F/n) touches her heart, but by then George has also piped up. Perhaps not wanting to be left out of any prank. 

  
  
        "With _that_ bird! But ask about the others fairest (F/n)." Clutching at her heart and dropping her jaw she makes another noise. Meanwhile the class is torn between chuckling and rolling their eyes at the display.   
  
        " _What_  others Fred?" Taking on a mock horrified expression Fred scratches the back of his neck. While she's holding her hands on her hips. 

  
        "Gosh (F/n) it was only a girl or two..." 

  
  
        "Or a dozen mate be honest!" This time it's Lee Jordan that makes the announcement to the class. The only ones clearly not amused are Emma and Peter at the front. But the show carries on. 

  
  
        "How could you Fred!? You dog, you dirty dirty dog!" She turns, whipping her hair over her shoulder as she stalks away from him down aisle dividing Hufflepuffs from Gryffindors. Fred chases after her. Taking her hand and kneeling in front of her. 

  
  
        "No (F/n) wait!" Touching his other hand to his heart he looks into her eyes with a pretty good pleading expression. "What must I do to earn you back." Touching a hand to her cheek she looks about, pretending to seriously think about it. 

  
  
        "I don't know." She purposefully looks at Marie's hand or rather the shining ring on it and speaks. "You could start with a gold ring.~" For one second Fred smiles then returns to character. 

  
  
        "A ring..." 

  
        "Yes!~ No less than fourteen carat gold with a four carat diamond." Fred looks genuinely confused so she takes her hand away and crosses her arms. "What? Am I worth less than that?" 

  
  
        "No. I was thinking why only four carats when we can go for ten!" Resisting the urge to laugh she squeals and throws her arms around him. 

  
        "Oh thank you Fred! You're the best boyfriend ever!~" He spins her as they pull away dipping her to end with a bang. 

  
  
        "And that was the first episode of Star Crossed Lovers starring (F/n) and Fred." George holds a quill like a microphone as some people actually clap. "Tune in next period for more drama!" To her surprise Fred is still holding her. Meanwhile she remarks that playing quidditch does make boys firmer in all the right places. 

  
  
        "...Please don't drop me." Even so she finds herself softly pleading. A devilish smirk appears on his face as he pulls her up gently. 

  
  
        "I would never love." Once she's steady on her feet they pull away. 

  
  
        "That was just rude (F/n)!" Emma pipes up, even redder than she first was in the classroom. 

  
  
        "Yeah! I haven't made out with a dozen girls." Fred and (F/n) turn to each other as Peter finishes speaking. 

  
  
        "Look mate, if you don't want your business out in the open..." Crossing her arms (F/n) prepares to finish Fred's sentence. 

  
  
        "Don't argue in loudly in public.... Wait did that rhyme?" She turns to Fred who's smirking down at her again. But before they can continue McGonagall strides in. Without needing to say another word everyone shuffles about while Fred and (F/n) scramble to their seats. 

  
  
        "I am late only ten minutes and my classroom's in chaos? I expected better, come now. Open your books!"

 

    McGonagall begins her lesson in the same nonsensical way as always. All is right, all is back to usual, except for the mischievous boy sitting next to her. Who slides a note to her as McGonagall continues instructing them on how to revert malfunctioning transfigurations. Discreetly as possible she opens the paper. Seeing only one word in a surprisingly neat handwriting. 

                'Thanks.' 

    She turns to look at Fred Weasley, who winks at her before facing forwards once again. It would be all too easy to return things to the way they were before. To the they should be for that matter. After all, everyone knew that inter-house dating was as much as pain as it was a recipe for disaster. Yet Fred Weasley has a way of drawing people in. When that thought resonates in her she blushes, already knowing she's doomed. 


	12. Star Crossed II (Fred Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another mostly SFW chapter, only some kissing but overall ok!~

    Standing in front of the mirror she continues to apply her lip gloss. From the other mirror Vanessa Lorensen stops to look at her. When their eyes meet Vanessa holds out her wand.

   
  
        "May I?" Vanessa points to her lips. Still confused (F/n) only hold the tube while blinking. "It's a spell my Nana taught me. That way the lipstick won't smear." Putting down the wand Vanessa looks to the side. "I've noticed you always fiddle with your lipstick so I thought to help."

  
   
        "How kind of you!" (F/n) is genuinely touched. Make up spells were often dismissed by professors as nonessential and even silly. So (F/n)'s touched someone's willing to share the knowledge. "I would love to learn that spell, ah but will it work with lip gloss?" Vanessa eagerly nods. 

  
  
        "Nana says a French witch taught it to her in the thirties. It's supposed to be good for anything that you put on your lips." (F/n) listens closely, grateful for the friends she has in her house. Watching Vanessa carefully she memorizes the spell. Though, she'll probably ask Vanessa to teach her just to be sure.   
        "Say, if you and Fred Weasley are doing the soap opera thing again do you think you'll kiss him?" (F/n) opens a tube of mascara curious to know if there's any spell to make  _truly_  waterproof mascara. Like the one Janine Amil was wearing when she took an unexpected dip in the lake and the mascara stayed put. 

  
  
        "Hmm depends I suppose." Not that she wouldn't be willing to kissing Fred Weasley. Only, it's almost certain he's forgotten all about their little show in Transfiguration.

   
  
        "You should! Even throw some tongue in it.~" Vanessa giggles, still looking at (F/n). "I bet it'll throw him off his game." Done with one side of her face (F/n) turns to a grinning Vanessa. 

  
  
        "I should, shouldn't I?" (F/n) grins back at Vanessa before continuing applying her mascara. "We should hurry though, we don't wanna be late for DADA." At this Vanessa clasps her hands together. 

  
  
        "Heavens no.~ Wouldn't want to miss Professor Lupin." Once again (F/n) stops applying her make up to look at Vanessa. 

  
  
        "Huh, so that's your type?" 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
  
  
    Almost late again the girls note Professor Lupin's absence before sitting down. The classroom is mostly filled once again, though she's surprised to see the Gryffindors in the other side of the room. Perhaps she should've looked closely at the schedule. 

  
  
        "...and that's the muggle way to do it. It does work wonderfully. Nana says however, that if you want the nail polish to keep a crystal gloss you have to charm the ice before-" She listens to Vanessa as she unpacks her stuff. The girl really did have great beauty tips. With her attention so engrossed in listening she doesn't see Fred Weasley stare at her from the Gryffindor side of the room. 

  
  
        "NO! WE'RE THROUGH PETER!" Like clockwork the school's dramatic couple stride in from the back of the room this time. (F/n) hasn't even had time to set her stuff down and sit. Peter chasing after Emma with his shirt disheveled and belt nearly unbuckled.... Typical. At this she finally turns to the Gryffindor side of the room meeting Fred's eye. Who smiles at her and beckons at her with his hand. 

  
  
        "That's it Fred! This is the last time I'm breaking up with you." Less hesitant this time she rises from her seat taking the lead. "Because I'm never getting back with you again. Ever!" Fred meets her halfway with arms outstretched. 

  
  
        "But (F/n), what about the ring I bought you! I had to hustle kids for a month to buy it!" Fake pounding on his chest again she jabs a finger to his face. 

  
  
        "The ring was only twelve carats Fred!  **Twelve!**  I was so embarrassed to show my face in the common room you fool!" Finally she glares at him with her hands on her waist. When his arms snake around her waist she huffs angrily. Turning to the other students in the room with her nose turned away from him. 

  
  
        "Ah shucks (F/n). Come on give me another chance. We've only broken up six times. How about we go for ten before we decide to truly call it off?" She cracks open an eye. "Don't be so stubborn, you know you're the only girl I love with my heart not my body." She feels the fingers at her waist cross, and from the corner of her eye catches him wink at everyone. More chuckles follow after that little bit.   
        "I know! I'll get you a pair of ruby earrings next time!" She cracks an eye at that. "Because of my house color! Get it?" Still not relenting (F/n) turns away once again with a huff. Fred steps away but takes her hand in his. "Alright I know. I'll steal the snitch next game how's that!" 

  
  
        "But Fred you're a Beater not a Seeker?" She steps away from him, confused as they continue to act out their little skit. 

  
  
        "I know, that's the genius of it! No one will ever suspect the Beater! But get it the snitch ends the game. You're my end game!~" Cooing she grasps his cheeks in her hands. 

  
  
        "Oh Fred!~ You're  _so_  sweet! Let's get back together!" He winks to the class before tilting her chin up and pressing a kiss on her mouth. For all of a second she freezes then she wraps her arms around him, even hoisting a leg on his waist. This was all for fun and drama after all.   
    Immediately the wolf whistles and hollers began. Most of them are from the boys in the room but she hears some of the girls whoop and clap as well. Funny, they're making out in front of the whole class but it's so ridiculously fake it's somewhat amusing. She tangles a hand through his hair on purpose, while his hands never stray under her clothes they rove all over her body in that over the top way she's seen muggle movies portray. 

  
  
        "Settle dow-whoa there." They fly apart when Lupin calls the class to order. Come to think of it Lupin's probably the best professor to have walked in. He only raises an eyebrow at them while everyone snickers. "Alright you two, not in the middle of class for goodness sake." 

  
  
        "It was for a play professor." (F/n) explains, and Lupin shakes his head. 

  
      
        "And what play would that be?" Peter is inching towards the exit while Professor Lupin speaks but suddenly the door closes after Lupin waves his wand. 

  
  
        "That would be 'The Ridiculous Tales of Stupid Couples', starting (F/n) and Freddie here." George pipes up from his place in the back. With most of Gryffindor nodding their agreement. "This is only the second installment, so it's still a bit rough." There's a twinkle in Lupin's eye as he stifles a laugh. 

  
  
        "Well who am I to stand in the way of students and their hobbies. But again, please not during class." By then (F/n) and Fred are slinking back towards their seats. 

  
  
        "I resent that professor! They're making rude sport of me and Emma with their silly plays." Perhaps it would have been better for Peter to keep his mouth shut but with the attention on him the whole class both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff audibly groan. 

  
  
             **"Then stop arguing in public!"** It's one of those miraculous moments when the whole classroom is in harmony. Professor Lupin licks his lips, this time he's less successful at keeping the smile off his face. 

  
  
        "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the class here Mr. Campbell. Here's a note now hurry along, Professor Snape won't be too happy about me keeping his student too long." Peter finally scurries away with his note. For now it seems as though order has been restored to the DADA classroom. "Now open your books to chapter seven as you've noticed this won't be a practical lesson." 

  
  
        "Forgive Professor but before I forget I must ask something." Holly Briars jumps from her seat but turns to (F/n) instead of Lupin. "(F/n) what lip product are you wearing?! And how did you get it to stay?" Lupin closes his eyes, not in the least bit annoyed with his class. As he was starting to discover this would be one of those days where the class runs him. 

  
  
        "Miss Briars please..." 

  
  
        "Terribly sorry professor, but I have to know. I mean she sucked face with Fred Weasley and her lips still look fresh! How'd you do that?!" 

  
  
        "I'd like to know too." Chimes in Katie Bell. 

  
  
        "I  _was_  wondering about that." Alicia Spinnet follows suit and soon a lot of the girls are turning in their seats to look at (F/n). Who looks to him with a sheepish grin as she stands. 

  
  
        "Vanessa here cast the spell on my lips actually." (F/n) glances at Lupin once again before continuing. "I'm sure she'll be glad to teach us once class is over." Lupin smiles gratefully at (F/n) as she sits down once again. Hufflepuffs were always the nicest. 

  
  
        "Or you can enchant the tube of whatever it is with a simple spell. Now, if we can get through chapter seven I promise to leave a couple minutes free afterwards." He actually wants to elaborate on the point of enchanting the makeup itself. Explain the same thing a certain witch taught him, but he knows better than to get into that discussion with gossipy students.    
    Only, (F/n) raises her hand once again and though Lupin knows he shouldn't (call it a gut instinct) he calls on her again. 

  
  
        "Sorry Professor. It's just." Looking to the side (F/n) frowns before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to know a witch named Franchesca Vanlenti would you?" Lupin can't help the faint blush that appears on his cheeks. "It's just that I have an estranged relative that used to enchant her lip..." As if realizing something (F/n) suddenly plops down on her chair. "Never mind."   
    Lupin takes a deep sigh. He'd been right in his assumption. Today class would run him ragged. Already he can see some of the Gryffindors smirk among themselves looking at him with wolfish grins. Oh the gossip that would come from all of this, and to think he hadn't even really let anything too incriminating slip. 


	13. Let Me Go (Sirius Black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sfw chapter. Only mildly vaguely suggesting.

    Staring up at the ceiling she ignores the shuffling noises below. In her mind she's pondering about the relationships between friends. How easy they could change either for the best of the worst. For example, this year alone everyone was dating the wrong person. In her personal opinion at least. She finally hears footsteps going towards the entrance of the dorms. 

  
  
        "Good bye (F/n) don't forget to return to your dorm on time today." She hums in response. A noncommittal noise accompanied by a lazy hand wave. "You're incorrigible aren't you?" In those words there's a hint of amusement to them, encouraging her. 

  
  
        "You know you love me just like this Severus." Leaning up onto the safety railing on the bed she perches her head on her hands as Severus shook his head. He was a unique brand of handsome but every time she told him so Severus would only narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Speaking of," so she does one of the few things she can to help him. "Remember that I'm at the top of your list for quick flings alright? No hooking up with random girls before me." A true grin broke his sullen pout. Like clockwork the door to the dorms opens and Lily bursts in frowning. 

  
  
        "Oh (F/n), you shouldn't say things you don't mean." Lily was an interesting enigma as well. She has no claim over Severus now that she's dating James, but she still keeps a close watch over him. At least, that's what it looks like to (F/n). 

  
  
         "I meant it." And she did, judging from Lily's expression the penny finally dropped. "I did say fling not lifelong commitment." Everyone knew Severus only had eyes for one girl in that regard. An interesting thing happened then, Lily blushed beet red before paling then settling on a tiny pink on both cheeks. 

  
  
        "Oh you tease.~" At last Lily smiled. "Come on Sev, we have to hurry to get good seats. Try to make it to the Ravenclaw tower tonight (F/n)." (F/n) would make no such guarantees.

   
  
    Listening to the footsteps hurry down the tower she continues to ponder on feelings. Would Lily Evans end up with Severus or James? Where did Felicity fit into all of this? And just why was (F/n) so involved in the love life of her friends? In the end nothing ever fell into place as it was supposed to. Then again she remarked the words of a beautiful yet incredibly odd witch. 

  
  
             _'Normal is an illusion. What's normal to the spider is chaos to the fly.'_

__  
  
True enough she supposed. As she drifted to sleep she finally lets her imagination take the helm as she did every night. For as long as she had discovered romance, there was one person that always filled her fantasies. As her consciousness began to fade she saw him, that devilish grin as he sat atop the motorcycle.

  
              
                 _"Come on. Aren't we going on a ride?"_  Only this was no ordinary motorcycle. This one had been enchanted to fly!~ Giggling she saw herself rushing forward. Ready to take her place behind him. 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~~`~`~`~~  
  
  
    The finger tracing letters on her side was all too familiar. So was the scent she was encompassed in. Snuggling closer to him she starts to pay attention to the letters being traced. 

  
  
        "Evanesco?" She mutters against his chest finally opening her eyes. Looking into those silvery blue eyes was starting to be bad for her heart. 

  
  
        "Yes. Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty." A kiss is pressed on her forehead. This was one thing she always secretly reveled in because she was certain that only she knew how affectionate Sirius could be. In fact, she thinks a bit smugly, she's certain she was one of the few people he felt comfortable enough to hold and touch with ease. 

  
  
        "Aren't we studying that next week?" Already smiling into the pillow she marvels at the reputation this dork had acquired. To the Hogwarts student body he was a heartthrob.... for some odd reason. To her he was a silly dork. One she happened to be in love with as far as she knew. For at her young age it's not as though there's a plentiful list for comparison. 

  
  
        "I'm in detention half the time because of my pranks. I'd rather not be called an idiot too." She wraps an arm around him shaking her head. 

  
  
        "You're no idiot Sirius. I bet you're one of the smartest boys in school, but only concerning that which interests you." Usually Sirius ate up any and every compliment that came his way. At the moment all he did was grin at her. "What is it?" More like, what have you done now? Watching Sirius actually giggle she frowns but smiles at the same time. The effect this boy has on people.

  
  
        "I have something to tell you." Oh? Sirius raised himself up to rest his head on his hand as he looked at her. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Maybe get your blessing per say." Somehow, she wasn't liking the sound of this. She hated the things she saw in his mind actually. Thankfully Tom's lessons in legilimency helped her compose herself before the next words were uttered. 

  
  
        "I'm dating Marlene Mckinnon." Even then a tiny smile was all she could muster as she stretched. At last with her arms resting above her she stares at the ceiling once more. "Well? Do I have your blessing my oldest friend?" Briefly she wonders what novel he'd gotten that from. Closing her eyes she tries grasp all the composure she has, hell, any acting skills would do nicely at this moment as well. 

  
  
        "Marlene's beautiful." At this moment, though she doesn't quite know it, she's about to cast a verbal wandless spell. Turning to face him once more she covers his eyes with her hand. "Be happy Sirius." Now and always. Perhaps it was the gesture that served as a conduit. In the end magic is an odd interesting thing bound by few if any conventions. 

  
  
    For a second she lets tears fill her eyes.  _Why is everyone dating the wrong person this year?_  However, she knows she can't allow her true feelings to show just yet. So she darts up thankful for the spacious ceilings in the dorms and stretches vigorously again. Allowing only two tears to slide down her cheeks. 

  
  
        "What a great nap!~" Collecting them in her fingertip she turns to Sirius. "See? This doesn't happen often." Then she wipes them absently on his bed not even thinking about that gesture. Without waiting she climbs down from the top bunk. Leaving Sirius in his bed. "Do you wanna head to the quidditch field or go somewhere else?" For now she has to pretend all is as usual. Standing in front of the mirror she waits for Sirius to climb down. Meanwhile she adjusts her hair and outfit, noting that at least her eyes weren't red, puffy, or heaven forbid filled with unshed tears.

   
  
        "Hey." Turning to face him she remembers to continue grinning. Sirius places his hands on her shoulders as he looks into her eyes. One of his hands finally comes to her cheek. "Just remember, you'll always be my most important friend alright?" Hugging her, Sirius continues. "I'll never treat you... I'll never." Treat you the way James treats Felicity. She lets him trail off, the rest of the sentence is clear to both of them. Returning she hug she reinforces the feelings she had as she gave her 'blessing'. 

  
  
        "I know." Pulling away she smiles more sincerely. Pushing him down to the ladder she ruffles his hair, knowing he hates it, and giggles at the protests. "I mean it Sirius, be happy." At last she places a kiss to his forehead and pulls away. 

  
      
        "My hair (F/n)! My hair!" As she hops down the spiral staircase she knows she's lost  _her_  Sirius. Or at least a piece of him, but she doesn't let herself feel the loss just yet. Instead she hums as she crosses the Gryffindor common room. One more thing she's somewhat lost, for she'll no longer be able to stay over in the Gryffindor dorms, not unless it's in the girl's rooms. 

  
  
    She walks through the halls with random thoughts in her mind. An assignment due soon. The upcoming trip to Hogsmeade and a mental list of minor shopping to be done. A clandestine trip to the muggle town near Hogsmeade just because. Through all of this, nasty vile thoughts keep intruding upon her. Enough so that she can barely keep them out. So she hurries her steps, but not enough to draw attention to herself.   
    At last she reaches her destination. Not bothering to knock she doesn't throw open the door either. Instead she merely opens it as she usually would, if only with trembling unstable hands. Closing it behind her she doesn't bother to smile or try to make excuses with Tom. 

  
  
        "So, should I curse  _him_  or her?" Shaking her head she feels the tears start to slide down her cheeks. Quite honestly, Tom looks disgusted with the display. "Not quite merely... confused." Holding the hem of her sweater tightly she tries really tries not to collapse into a heaving mess of sobs. Nobody likes to see that. At last she hears the chair scrape the floor as he stands. "Here." He says holding his arms out.   
    She's always thought that this scenario would be awkward at best. That Tom would be stiff as a board and patting her a little too quickly to be of any comfort. She imagined that she would burst out laughing at the attempt and forget all about her sadness. 

  
  
    To her shame she starts sobbing instead. Not that Tom isn't a little awkward as he hugs her. But allowing herself to sink into the misery, she's much too upset to bother with laughing at Tom. Even so, she's been raised by one of the most stoic wizards in existence. A master of letting only a fragment of his feeling show. Therefore it's only within a couple of minutes that she's able to compose herself. Breathing deeply as Tom hands her a wet towel with Chamomile on it. 

  
  
        "I could curse them you know." Tom speaks again, with the towel over her eyes she can't see his expression. Though his words alone are testament to how far he's come concerning feelings. 

  
  
        "No, I think I sincerely do want him to be as happy as he can." Still holding the towel over her eyes she feels her eyes and face tingle. Tom, must have cast some sort of spell on it for within seconds she doesn't feel any of the annoying swelling that come with crying. By then Tom's returned to his desk only humming his acknowledgement of her words. 

  
  
        "...did you love him?" Though neither Tom nor (F/n) look at it, the flower arrangement sitting in his desk demands their attention once again. The enchanted flowers would life for as long as (F/n) did. All through a complicated spell that nearly killed his ward, but through it Tom Marvolo gained that which he most desired and a heart... Something he really didn't believe necessary.   
    Still, he could put up with the consequences of it. However, the flowers that represented amorous affection were suffering an odd sort of transformation. Some of them being speckled with curious black marks. 

  
  
        "I think I still do Tom." Why allow him to stray then? Tom's not quite so invested in this as he is curious. Sirius Black practically belonged to his ward. (F/n) had a claim on him no one else did. It was only natural for (F/n) and Sirius to be together. Not to mention, (F/n) wasn't completely helpless. Again, while he's not so invested in this as perhaps he should be, Tom would readily help (F/n) should she ask. Best of all, no one would ever be the wiser if say Marlene McKinnon were to suddenly fall ill or have an untimely accident. Not with Tom Marvolo helping his ward.   
    Perhaps Dumbledore would suspect or even know but no one would be able to prove anything in the end.   
        "Tom, I do appreciate the offer. I truly do. However I truly do want Sirius to be as happy as he can be. If not with me then that's perfectly fine so long as I can still be part of his life." Tom doesn't bother to mask his distaste for the words his ward just uttered. Although, he doesn't know what worse, the words themselves or the fact that (F/n) genuinely means them. 

  
        "How did you grow to be such a kindhearted young woman?" Quite frankly, it's disgusting. Tom mentally adds. Instead of being offended (F/n) tosses her head back and heartily laughs. A tiny smile rests on his lips as he watches the child he was forced to raise. A heart capable of love may not be completely useless. 


	14. Enough (James Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfw ahead... I'm really sorry these have just gotten so long and quite nonsensical, and as all of you can see I've taken some liberties with the canon. In other news, how do these tags even work?

    As children she never put much thought into the words. James was still a rambunctious playful child, and playful children have a tendency to say careless things they don't mean. All she had to do was huff and puff about it for a while and he apologized.   
    As they grew older the words grew sharper too. By then she couldn't excuse his behavior anymore. Thinking back on it that's probably what made the whole thing worse. James knew perfectly well what those words did to her. That could only mean he was doing it on purpose. Hurting her, but for what reason? Weren't they friends?

    Staring blankly out the window she continues to think. Fiddling with her quill, she should buy a new one soon, her thoughts become clearer. There was no making excuses anymore. James was hurting her on purpose every time she mentioned Lily. Their little spat just now proving it. 

 

 

             _"I think you should give her some space James. Girls don't really like clingy guys."_ She'd only wanted to lighten the mood a little. After all James had nearly gotten his head almost chewed off by Lily just a couple minutes ago. 

             _"Oh what do you know then. You're not a girl."_ Petty little words such as those brought tears to her eyes in seconds. Especially coming from James.  _"What, don't look at me like that you know it's true. No man would want a girl that can easily throw him over her shoulder! I certainly don't."_   

    Three petty words made her breath catch painfully, her stomach churn, and her heart tear in two. Another sigh scrapes her throat with the threat of tears to come. Closing her eyes she leans into the window. Time to face the music. James would never look at her as a woman. Ok that hurt, but what tore her apart was the realization that their years of childhood friendship meant nothing now. Fiddling once again with her quill she lifts her eyes upwards. All in a vain attempt to stop the tears from running. No there was something worse than that, and if she wanted to move on. To try and heal she had to accept it. 

    She was now a burden to James. That made a single tear slide down her cheek. Thinking back on it she knew all of this already. Since the first train ride to Hogwarts. When suddenly his new friend Sirius mattered more than her. Since then she's been hanging on the edge by the thread connecting her and James fraying and fraying till today. 

    No. James Potter would never see her as a girl. He would never return the budding affection she has for him. That she could live with. She could, all while cheering on his efforts with Lily Evans while suppressing her own feelings because that's what friends were for. What she couldn't tolerate was the disdain, the pity, him making her feel as though she was a pest to be tolerated. No, she wouldn't take it. 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

 

    A couple of the muggle movies Fan had gotten hooked on showed this sort of stunt as the typical next step to a crisis like hers. Although, as she looked at herself from all angles in the mirror there wasn't that much of a drastic change. Not like the ones in movies. She must admit however, she looks  _good._

        "Well, what do you think?" Fan is eagerly waiting for approval from the desk. A various array of beauty products and tools are scattered over Fan's desk. "I went for a more elegant and classic look because of school you know. But! I can do a badass babe style on you if you want? For dates and stuff." Turning around (F/n) grinned. 

        "Oh Fan, I love it.~" Fan giggled clapping her hand with glee. "To be honest I  _was_  expecting something really radical. I was even bracing myself for perm or something. I'm glad because this" she gestured to her face. "Is something I can deal with." Immediately Fan launched into a speech of the dangers of full on makeovers. Tugging at (F/n)'s hair, gesturing to her face, and even the altered hem of the skirt. 

        "...so that's why I didn't want to pull the hem too short but I did want to show off your legs. Now, if we can get our hands on them there are some discreet Swedish lace stockings that will match beautifully with-I'm sorry am I boring you?" Shaking her head (F/n) motioned for Fan to continue. Maybe this way, she would learn a little about being a girl. 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~```~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

  
    He meant to apologize. Really he did. It had been an all around lousy week. Quidditch wasn't going as well as wanted it to. School was school, no changing that. But little Snivellus finally discovered a little shampoo, deodorant, and a decent haircut and wham! All of a sudden he was handsome!? No way nu uh! Sirius was the handsome one of the group everyone knew that! Remus was the intellectual rebel and James was the cool sporty type. Snivellus was the smelly nerdy sidekick of the whole band. Roles couldn't change that easily!   
    These roles had been established since they made their way up the Gryffindor Tower. Speaking of, then there was (F/n). Who told her she could wear sparkly scented lipgloss? Who told her she could tie her button up across her chest, even if she was wearing a black tank underneath it. Overall, since when was (F/n), well, sexy? 

    (F/n) was supposed to be his friend. The tomboy of the group, practically one of the guys in all but name. She wasn't supposed to be a girl... Alright, there was something completely wrong about that just know but he didn't have the time to dissect it. 

        "Oi Mate, you're gonna wear a hole through the bloody carpet with all that pacing now." He turns to Sirius, who's twirling his wand in amusement as he watches James. "...alright, fess up. Which one was it?" James frowns. Though just then Lily walks in with Snivellus at her side. 

        "...and then I told him doesn't matter how good the-what?" With a challenging tilt of her head Lily looks James in the eye. Daring him to continue their little spat from earlier. Beside her, Snivellus has his wand gripped in his hand. For one of those few rare times, James ignores them turning to Sirius instead. 

        "Come to think of it, I haven't seen (F/n) since herbology. Where is she?" Remus looks up only after finishing the last line on his parchment while looking around after having asked his question. Lily and Snivellus politely deny having seen her, leaving the group to sit in near the fire. Both Remus and Sirius are now openly staring at James with expectation nearly written on their faces. James sighs, he's about to spill. Completely relate the argument word by word to his best mates when something nags at him. 

        "Wait." He looks back and forth to Sirius and Remus. "Neither of you have seen her today?" His friends share a look. 

        "As I said. I saw her leaving herbology chasing you." Remus speaks somewhat slow as if already tired of where this is going. 

        "Same ma-no wait, I saw her with Fan sometime after dinner." Funny how Remus perks up at that. Though after dinner was still some time ago. Without saying a word James briskly makes his way to the dormitory. Time to use the Marauder map. He quickly finds (F/n), only she's a little too close to the Slytherin dungeons. What in Merlin's bloody beard was she doing with Lucius Malfoy!? Narcissa Black was there too but it was snooty Lucius he didn't really like. 

        "And you two say I'm the dramatic one." Sirius saunters in, about to throw himself down on a bed when he glances at the map. "Huh, what's she doing with Narcissa?" Not saying another word James grabs his wand and almost storms out of the room, out of the dorms. 

 

 

    Sirius and Remus share a look. Sirius shrugs, clearing the map and tossing it to Remus. Who's looking at him with an eyebrow raised while gesturing with his head towards the door.

 

        "What's gotten into him?" Sirius shrugs again, letting himself fall onto the bed. He's smart enough to put two and two together. For that matter so was Remus. Apparently the only daft one here was James.

        "Bugger needs to choose and choose quick."

        "Else he'll loose them both?" 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~    

 

 

    Leaning on a column she waits. James is getting closer she knows it. Which is why she doesn't move, and also why she made hurriedly cut off the conversation with Narcissa and Lucius. A smile tugs at her lips as she thinks back on it. A date. Narcissa wanted her to go on a date with one of her distant relatives. 

  
      
             _'...show him around Hogsmeade.'_

__

    Was how it was presented but judging from the sparkle in her eye and the approving nod from Lucius, (F/n) could only see this as a date. She can't wait to tell James! 

  
      
    Standing up straight she sobers with that thought. Right now she can't predict how James will react. To say that she doesn't care about what he thinks would be an outright lie. James still has that much power over her, so she crosses her arms and bites on her lip. 

             _'Don't bite your lips wearing any colored gloss or product. It might stain your teeth.'_

__

    Thank heavens for girls like Fan who were so eager to share the secrets of femininity. Thinking of it that way, it made more sense to speak with Fan concerning the date. Fan could help with her hair and clothes, give her some advice. Already (F/n) was looking forward to the preparation more than the date. Leaning back against the column she notes that it does pay off to be kind to everyone. If she were on bad terms with the Slytherin Prefects this wouldn't have happened.   
    Turning to the left she waits for James to appear out of the staircase. Sophia often jokes about this. The fact that she can almost with pinpoint accuracy know where James is. Of all the sixth senses to have this one seems useless to her at the moment. 

    Before she can help herself her mouth opens. She's about to greet James as usual but something stops her. Nothing was as usual, and she knows it. She resists the urge to mess with her hair, shuffle her feet, or drop her gaze. James has his wand clutched tightly in his hand, his eyes quickly survey the area before resting back on her. Watching him like a hawk she doesn't miss the way his eyes widen. How his mouth slightly opens as he gives her a once over.   
    Remaining still as he looks over her is hard. She desperately wants to button that undone button on her shirt, pull down the skirt Fan just hemmed to her ankles if possible, not to mention take a towel to her face and scrub off the ridiculous make up. Yet she resists all of that and stares at James head on. 

        "Take a picture it'll last longer." The drawl to her voice is one she's familiar with. It's that same tone she uses when she's angry, utterly exasperated! And James recognizes it as well. He looks into her eyes with his face contorted into a scowl. 

        "Why, to send to the circus?" She scoffs, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. They've been over this already. Though as she rakes her eyes over James she comes to one conclusion. If she didn't know better she would say he was nervous. 

        "What do you want James?" As the words leave her mouth realization runs through her similar to that electric shot from the bitter eels they had to tame last semester. She was fighting with James as she's never done before. With full hostility instead of her usual benevolence. Standing straight and tall in front of him she doesn't stop glaring pointedly at him.   
    He seems taken a back as he frowns obviously not used to this. 

        "What were you doing with Lucius and Narcissa?" She frowns, she had expected him to come racing after seeing her speaking with Lucius and Narcissa on their little map. His tone however, it was as though he was demanding an explanation. As though he has a right to.   
    In her minds eye she can almost see the small thread binding them together as friends snap. Sometimes childhood friends didn't remain so. 

        "What do you care who I'm with?" Even so she's trying to give him a chance to kiss and make up as they say. By then her hostility is gone, replaced with a curious blend of apathy and hope. "But if you must know, Narcissa asked me if I'd like to go on a date with a distant relative of hers." Despite the fact that she truly hadn't intended to tell James that little detail the words slip out of her mouth before she can help it.   
    As they do James does a couple of odd things. First he widens his eyes and raises his eyebrows in what she assumes is shock. Then, and this is what'll haunt her thoughts for month or even years to come, his face contorts into a hurt expression. His final reaction, when he scrunches his face up in distaste is what sparks them into fighting. 

        "A date?" Rather it's the words and his mocking tone combined that anger her. "I thought you were smarter than that (F/n). Why would anyone want to date an amazon warrior disguised as a schoolgirl? Poor bloke will probably head for the hills when-" 

        "ENOUGH!" Her scream comes out shriller than she'd have liked. The surprise at hearing her actually scream at him stuns James into silence. "I've had enough of you James Potter." She doesn't dare hit him. For then everything he says about her will become true. "You're a selfish arrogant bully who has no thoughts of anyone but himself. I pity you really, but I'm also through putting up with all your cruel vicious little 'jests'!" Her fingers form quotation marks in the air around the last word. By then tears are running down her cheeks. Though they don't burn with chemical at least, she can't imagine the horror she's become with black mascara streaks down her face.   
        "I can't help the way I was brought up James." Her voice dies down by now. Even though she's crying she doesn't look away until James does. "I thought, I really hoped you would understand that." Still crying she tries not to sniffle too much. "Whatever." She starts to walk away from him. Ignoring James as he calls after he. 

        "Oh shut up James. I don't want to hear another word out of you until you apologize." Then she continues to march down the hallway. With tears still running down her cheeks and falling to the ground yes, but without turning back even once. She continues on, dipping quickly into the bathroom to assess the damage. 

  
      
    To her complete surprise however, the make up Fan had carefully applied is still there. Blinking she makes a couple of tears run down her cheeks again, but they leave no dark streaks in their wake. Still in awe she scrutinizes her face, from what she knew of make up. Mascarra runs, lipstick fades, eyeliner can stain your eyelids, and in general all makeup needs to be reapplied throughout the day. Therefore this is wondrous to her. By then she's sheepishly smiling at her reflection. Without turning she pulls a couple paper towels to wipe at her cheeks. 

        "I do look good." She says more for herself than anything as she wipes at her face. 

        "...indeed Miss, but this is the men's bathroom." With a loud shrill noise she jumps away from the sink. Whipping around to look at the boy at the entrance. Blinking about she takes a good look around. Sure enough there are urinals not too far from where she stands. Feeling her mouth dry and hands go cold she casts her eyes down. 

        "I'm so so sorry!" Out of reflex she's clutching at her cheeks ignoring the tears that well up. Keeping her eyes down she blinks furiously as she heads to the entrance. The boy steps aside to let her through. When she passes by however he holds a hand up. 

        "Excuse me, but are you alright?" Looking at him so closely she remarks that he's quite handsome. With sparkling emerald green eyes that match his green tie. There seemed to be a lot of blonde boys in Slytherin she notes. Particularly with green eyes. Nodding silently, she looks down once again. 

        "Completely mortified." She covers her mouth. "But I'll survive." Looking away from his she continues to cover part of her face with her hand.

 

        "Right then... just be more careful from now on." Catching his slight chuckle she whips her head to look at him. He's grinning mildly but it's enough for her to feel a warm flush cover her body from sheer embarrassment. 

        "Oh don't tease me." Finally stepping back she turns to go with a final wave of her hand before covering her cheeks with her hands once again. How mortifying! She knew where her mistake was, she'd confused this floor with the Gryffindor entrance floor where the bathroom's are switched. Even so however, what an awful embarrassment.   
    At least she knows that James can't have seen her through the map, he was probably still stomping his way back to the Gryffindor tower. That's one small mercy for her. 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Extra?

 

 

        "Hey Moony, (F/n) just walked into the boys bathroom!" Remus turns, breaking off a piece of his chocolate as he looks down at the map. Sure enough there's (F/n). "Hopefully-Oh here it comes! Edward Midford is about to enter the bathroom as well." Sirius narrates as they watch the map. Remus raises an eyebrow. "What? I've seen (F/n) fight she's a beast." Remus doesn't outwardly flinch at that but he's about to remind Sirius that's it's rude to say that about a lady. He's overheard plenty of the arguments between James and (F/n).   
    Suddenly the name catches his attention. 

 

  
        "Wait who did you say was in there with her?" Sirius glances back at him still amused at the turn of events. 

        "Edward Midford, why do you know him?" Catching sigh of Remus's frown Sirius stops grinning as well. "What, don't tell me you think we need to go save her?" 

        "Nonsense Sirius. Edward's head boy this year." Remus actually does like Edward, what's more Remus trusts his character. That's not what feels off however. Watching the little banner neatly spelling out Edward's name Remus wonders if (F/n) is the type to fall quickly in love over little kindnesses. Because if she is, she doesn't stand a chance against Edward's gentlemanly upbringing. "It's only that I think James might have another rival."   
    Sirius is quick to grin as wide as a cheshire cat now understanding Remus's concern. Remus for his part also starts to grin. Perhaps it's awful of them but in all honesty, James does deserve this. 


	15. Should've Known Better (Fred Weasley if you look hard enough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!~ More to come soon enough!~ If anyone cares, do look forward to it. I hope to please.

    Hogwarts has many hidden corners. Many of them perfect for lazying about, ditching class, or simply relaxing. There's one place, a forgotten room in a tower that she's made her little nest. It's a place that overlooks a sprawling courtyard, though in Hogwarts, that describes about every room.   
    Yet this little hidden niche feels safe, sometimes she can almost swear that a fellow hufflepuff made this his own haven once upon a time.   
    How she knows all these things isn't quite something that can be properly explained, even with magic. 

  
      
    Absently twirling about her pen she continues to gaze outside. It's a typically beautiful day. One where surely all of gryffindor is outdoors... Though why she's concerned with the whereabouts of those students is beyond her. Sighing she finally puts down her pen, closing her notebook after that. Today would not be a day for writing, she was too distracted for that.   
    She's also too prideful to admit to herself the truth concerning a certain gryffindor boy, but all in good time. 

  
  
    Climbing down her secret little niche she remembers to put back all the spells. Can't have anyone stealing her place, or heaven forbid, reading her notebooks. Already, her familiar is pattering at her heels knowing the destination without her having to direct him. At the whomping willow, he races ahead knowing to touch the familiar little knob so she can get close to the entrance.   
    This one is one of her least favorite passages out of hogsmeade. She can list all the typical things wrong with it, but it just has a gloomy feeling to it and she doesn't like it. Loki, leave it to her estranged relative to pick the oddest name, trots on ahead of her. At least one of them is comfortable in a dark lonely place. 

  
  
    Sighing, she steps into the forgotten cottage, not much improvement on the dark and dreary theme but it'll do. Loki is already stretching himself on the piano, where there's a big patch of sunlight warm for him. In her mind she can almost hear him say; 'this is where I stay, you're on your own from here.' 

  
  
        "Fair enough." Stepping closer to the mirror she takes the necessary precautions to disguise herself, not even leaving the hogwart's standard cloak untouched. 

 

  
  
  
  
    Hogsmeade is bustling as much as it ever is. For crying out loud muggle towns are far busier than this, but at least here no one bugs you. Getting closer to the little bookshop she finally stops, her heart dropping to her stomach. Proffesor Lupin, of all people! Is heading right to the same bookshop as she. For all of five seconds, as she observes his purposeful strides she fears she's been discovered.   
    Then a couple of things start to click. Taking some more time to admire the pastry display in another window she waits as she thinks. Fan, the shame of the family if you believed the wrong people, never enchanted herself but rather her products. 

  
  
             _'Much safer this way.'_

__  
  
    She also remembers that there was a man involved in the whole disowning business. 

  
  
             _'Not to be dramatic, but I do believe he's the love of my life.'_

_  
  
_ Lastly, she recalls the silhouette that came to collect Franchesca that time. A man with with shabby clothes yes, not to mention plenty of scars, even on his face, true. But warm eyes that looked so lovingly at Fan as he helped with her belongings. To think she hadn't recognized Professor Lupin till then.    
    Looking at the entrance to the bookshop through the glass of the bakery she watches Professor Lupin enter. She wouldn't be visiting Fan with her concerns that day. She plans to wait about for a short while. Perhaps Professor Lupin will leave quickly. Mentally she chides herself for wishing something so selfish. Professor Lupin probably needs this time away from rowdy students, and _that_ would be putting it nicely. 

  
  
    Passing by a cafe she wonders if it's safe to buy something. She stops at the fountain when she feels something quite odd. Daring a look at the bookshop she sees the open door. Fan, with her poofy curls staring right at her. Can't fool a Martinelli she thinks as she walks towards Fan. 

  
  
        "Why didn't you come in right away?" Same reason why she took such pains disguising herself, she wants to answer Fan. Sitting with a steaming mug nearly to his lips professor Lupin raises a single eyebrow ever so high on his forehead. She understands, seeing a teacher out of his natural habitat is pretty surreal to her. But to him, (F/n)'s probably encroaching on  _his_  territory.   
    Fan takes her cloak, making the adornment spell disappear. Meanwhile she looks around, longing to amble about without a care. Only, she has transfiguration in about an hour so she can't waste time. 

  
  
        "Hello Professor, thanks again for letting me do my paper again. I really appreciate that." With his eyebrow still raised Lupin looks to Fan then back at (F/n). 

  
  
        "Not a problem Miss (L/n). I look forward to seeing your counter circle on Monday." Nodding she lets her eyes wander around the store once again. Fan has created every book worm's dream. Yet she finds she can't quite relax her posture with Professor Lupin in the room. Really, having 'boy talk' with Fan was now completely out of question. She sighs. 

  
  
        "What's wrong (F/n)? Oh, I know I'll make some of that tea you like!" Before she can respond Fan darts into the back of the store once again. Leaving (F/n) and Professor Lupin uneasy in each others company once again. 

  
  
        "...bet you wished I'd sod off huh?" Professor Lupin finally sets down his mug on the table. He doesn't answer her verbally but she doesn't miss the quick grin on his lips. 

  
  
        "I was about to say the very same thing Miss (L/n), only don't say sod-"

  
  
        "It's not ladylike?" She finished with a smile. Walking over to a nearby stand she picks up a journal. 

  
  
        "Nor is it something I'd say suits you." Checking the paper quality, noticing the way the designs do swirl about she smiles at the words. Before she can answer Lupin continues. "Then again, you hufflepuff girls can be quite wild." 

  
  
        "You gryffindor boys bring it out of us." Without missing a beat the words fly out of her mouth. Still speaking she finds herself regretting the words. Professor Lupin doesn't care to know his student's personal business.   
    Setting the journal down she finds a book with quite an interesting cover. Hopefully the contents of it will be just as interesting. 

  
  
        "I suppose you're right Miss (L/n).... Fan didn't start lying and stealing until I got involved with her." At those words she turns to look carefully at Professor Lupin. Suddenly there's a small spark in his eyes. One that's only visible while he's teasing students, but there's something else to him as well. "Not that I regret anything of course. Perhaps I should, but she's given me so much love, I just can't myself feeling too sorry about any of it." 

  
      
    Staring at Professor Lupin right then, she can see what Fan found so irresistible. At that moment, perhaps it's the light, but she actually truly does see him as he would have been as a young man closer to her age. And he's devastatingly handsome yes, but there's plenty she can see. Mischief, adventure, but a deep pain and gloomy loneliness... too similar to what she feels every time she gets close to the whomping willow. 

  
  
    Fan breaks the spell as she comes back with a tray. Blinking, the image of that boy disappears from sight. Damn seventh sense, closing and opening as it sees fit. Chancing a look at Professor Lupin she sees that he's back to his regular self. Fatigued, overworked, but with a stubborn light in his eyes that turns ever so loving as Fan starts to sort out cups and cookies.   
    Perhaps this is all she needed to see. Cause she'd rather swallow grow-a-bone potion than tell her love woes in front of Professor Lupin. Yet, seeing a couple from different houses still together, still so  _loving_ , it gives her hope. 

  
  
        "I'm sorry, is this tea cold? Oh, you've spent time in America haven't you?" Lupin raises an eyebrow once again at (F/n) and she almost rolls her eyes. 

  
  
        "Why,~ yes I have.~" She says in her best accent. When Lupin laughs he throws his head back and claps at his knee. 

 

  
  
  
~`~`~```~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~``~`~`~`~`

 

  
  
  
    She makes it back in the nick of time. Well, with plenty of time to spare originally. Only thing was that she had to race to her dorms to collect her books. Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and remembered the spells were still in place so she had to undo those. Lastly there was the business with her hair, so now she was racing through the halls. 

  
  
        "Whoa there." A hand snakes around her waist as she was about to step into nothing. "Careful there love, the staircases change patterns every so often." Sure enough, the very staircase they were on also starts to shift about. Catching one of the Weasley twins without the other was very rare indeed.  
        "Though I am glad to see you. I've got new material for our little skit." Goodness his smile was contagious. "With good old valentine's day coming up I figured we could incorporate some props into it. Roses, now roses are nice, but a little overused. So I was thinking of spicing up the usual bland rose with-"

  
  
        "Fred!" George isn't the one calling his name. Katie Bell all but dangles off another staircase as she waves. "Oliver wanted me to hand you the new practice regimen." Katie Bell, another gryffindor. Now she wasn't one to tear another girl down in order to build herself up. Yet she can't help the split second that her eyes rove over dear sweet Katie, scrutinizing her for faults. All she can find is cheeks too red and fly away hair escaping her high ponytail.   
    Even that looks cute on a girl like Katie. Mentally she chastises herself for doing something like that, never mind her jealousy. Sighing she chances a glance at Fred. He looks at Katie with mild interest. At least, she tells herself, there isn't a spark of light in his eyes. Not like Professor Lupin when he looked at Fan. 

  
  
        "Why didn't he just send it over with George?" Katie looks to the ground quickly at that. Shrugging a little too stiffly. Oh, so that's how it was. 

  
  
        "Well here it is!" She stretches over a paper to Fred smiling before looking at (F/n). "Hi there (F/n). I like your hair clip." Not that she's any better, (F/n) smiles a little too thinly a little too quickly. Worse is, she doesn't offer a compliment in turn. And that's typical girl code courtesy!

  
  
        "Thanks Katie." Fred tucks in his paper in a book. "Not that I would care about something trivial like potions, but don't you have to hurry before Snape throws you in the dungeons?" Katie looks quickly to the side again. 

  
  
        "Well, what about you?" Katie looks at (F/n) as she speaks, reminding her that transfiguration started in only minutes. 

  
  
        "Ah, me and (F/n) have to talk about crucial business. But I'm not keeping you am I love?" She wants to say no, shake her head and smile. Transfiguration be damned for today, before she can get a word out however, she hears the rambling of steps from another staircase. Vibrant red nearly identical to Fred peers down from the staircase above them. 

  
  
        "Fredders! Freddie! Fred! I have some exciting news for you!" Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan stand on either side of George Weasley. Alicia rolling her eyes as Lee nearly hops up and down from the joy. With a certain careless grace athletes develop both George and Alicia hop down onto their staircase. "You'll never believe what Flint did a couple hours ago." 

  
  
    The conversation easily involves all of them except for her. Watching as an outsider she observes a couple of interesting things. Such as how Katie easily steps closer to Fred. Same with Alicia and George. How Lee leans backwards against the railing yet still manages to maintain a certain closeness to the group. Fred however, seems at home here. Quite at ease with his fellow gryffindors. Only, that's not all that bonds them.   
    Quidditch, the one thing that can split or unite people faster than blood bonds. Even Lee is listening with rapt attention as George rambles on about positions and timing. (F/n) is the only one completely out of the entire loop. 

  
  
    Discreetly checking her watch she finds that she's only a couple of minutes late to McGonagall's class. She wouldn't dock points for that, but she still decides to use that. "Uh, excuse me guys. I have to go before I'm too late to McGonagall's." She cuts through the group, almost stepping out into the landing before a hand grabs her arm. 

  
  
        "Wait (F/n), what about our skit?" Those eyes of his, they weren't typically piercing or serious. Right now however, he was carefully looking at her. Best cut it off in one swing. 

  
  
        "Emma and Peter broke up." Smiling with an odd sadness she tells him what she should have when he first started talking about roses. "She gave him back his sweater _and_ the gold ring." Her arm is dropped at that. "So we all think it might be serious this time." The staircase he's on moves again. 

  
  
        "Oh, bummer. I had a whole five minute special planned." They step back from each other. "Hey, maybe they'll get back together before Valentines." She shrugs. 

  
  
        "Farewell." Sweet Romeo, she wants to add. Give it a touch of drama, instead she waves at the group before turning away. She saw a look of realization come to Fred, but before he can move. Maybe even chase after her, George grasps his shoulder. As she walks away she hears something about quidditch and a game coming up. 

  
     
    Gryffindors dated gryffindors. Not for any other reason than they knew each other better. The same happens in any other house. You sat with members of your own house, ate with them, befriended them quicker because you knew each other better than other houses. Special cases like Professor Lupin usually required special circumstances as well. Besides, a girl with cute broom hair like Katie suited Fred better than a high maintenance hufflepuff like her. She really should've known better. 


	16. First Encounters (Fred Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred seems to be a popular character... I hope the upcoming chapters don't ruin it. I mean you either die a hero or live long enough to be a villain right?

    First time he saw (F/n), really saw her, she was literally caged inside a dress. A poofy concoction of thread and cloth that kinda looked like Cousin Isabel's wedding cake. Yet she only looked tired and a little confused as he dashed inside the room. For all of five precious seconds he stood stock still as he took in everything. From the hair, makeup, and overall effect he once again marveled at witches fashion.  
    Then he heard the thundering footsteps. Snape wasn't too happy that's for sure. 

  
  
        "Hello Fred." That's what made him forget about words such as expulsion, grounded, punishment, and other amusing terms. Not the fact that she'd gotten it right, but her absolute confidence that she _had_ gotten it right. When sometimes, even their mother couldn't tell the twins apart. "I take it you and George were responsible the the fireworks just now?" Hearing the footsteps come closer. He continued to look about for either someplace to hide or an escape route. 

  
  
        "Yes it was, one of our finest work. Say, there wouldn't happen to be a chest or somewhere..." The window seemed to be the best option but how high was this room again?

  
  
        "No helping it." He turns to look at (F/n), she's pulling up the fabric of her dress. "Hide under here." Hearing the footsteps come closer, never mind that they're coming from the wrong direction, he doesn't hesitate to crawl beneath the metal cage. Scooting closer to her legs, which from the lower calf down are practically locked on top of a wooden stand contraption. As though (F/n) were a doll on display.   
    He settles in a half crouch. Facing an exit just in case this went awry. For a second he's amazed however, that he's able to hide here with a fair amount of space. Then he realizes that, not counting the time him and Katie nosedived to the ground, this is the closest he's been to a girl. 

  
  
    Footsteps come to a stop right in front of the closed door. Successfully bringing him back to the situation at hand. Instead of feeling scared, however, Fred feels a delicious adrenaline coursing through him. Making him grin, would he get caught or would he get away. Eventually him and George would get caught and punished. He can almost hear his mother rambling about responsibility.   
    The door doesn't open for a couple of seconds. 

  
  
        "Hello? Mrs. McMillian?" For a second he almost wants to pinch (F/n), leave it to a hufflepuff to get their cover blown. The door opens and he hears the sharp intake of breath preceding the even footsteps. 

  
  
        "Miss (F/n) what is..." Fred almost wishes he could see the look on McGonagall's face. For she sounds just as shocked as he was. 

  
  
        "Oh, hello Professor McGonagall. Is the parade nearly starting? How odd," she continues, and he feels her smooth out the fabric above his head. Well a couple of inches above, cause the metal cage was  _big_. "I thought it was Mrs. McMillian who was going to help me on the float." Seconds pass and McGonagall is silent still. Fred almost snickers, having to cover his mouth to avoid making a sound. 

  
  
        "...No Miss (F/n). I'm afraid the parade's been called off due to-" 

  
  
        "Oh thank heavens! I mean, oh no." 

  
  
        "Yes what a shame. Now if you'll excuse me-" Now Fred hears Snape's step into the room. "Severus." A few seconds pass in silence again. That dress was surely a breath taker Fred marvels. 

  
  
        "Professor McGonagall, I've checked the entire east end of the wing with no results." 

  
  
        "I've checked the west end. Where could those two have gone?" 

  
  
        "I'm sorry are you looking for someone?" Once again Fred resists the urge to pinch (F/n). "If it's Professor Sprout then I'm afraid she went down a while ago... quite a while ago actually." 

  
  
        "No Miss (L/n)." You daft idiot, Fred almost hears Snape add. "We are not looking for Professor Sprout." 

  
  
        "Oh, then who are you looking for? I'm afraid I haven't heard anyone else here for some time." Fred nearly sighs with relief. "Then again, I've nearly fallen asleep a couple times. Oops, no I haven't actually. I've been perfectly awake." 

  
  
        "You haven't heard any... disturbances then Miss (F/n)?" (F/n) hums and he swears he can almost hear her put a finger beneath he chin. Fred suddenly realizes she's only  _playing_  stupid, in order to throw off Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. 

  
  
        "I did hear some fireworks. So I figured the parad-"

  
  
        "Not the bloody fireworks." You blasted idiot! Professor Snape sure had a talent for lacing his words with hidden insults.

  
  
        "Then no I haven't heard anything else... except." Fred smiles, almost sure of the words that will follow. "I heard a couple of door slams. Can't really tell you from where though. Say, if the parade is cancelled then can I get out of this dress?" 

  
  
        "That'll be fine Miss (F/n). Let's check the staircases, I don't think they would've stayed in one place this long." 

  
  
        "Oh wait! Can either of you help-" 

  
  
        "Not right now Miss (F/n)." 

  
  
    And with that, both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were gone. Fred waited for the footsteps to recede completely before crawling out of the metal cage. Now, he looked at (F/n). Truly looked at her, instead of looking at a hufflepuff girl. He noticed a certain crinkle in her eyes suggesting a teasing demeanor. One he was not quite aware of before then. 

  
  
        "Well? How was I?" Fred's grin turns into a wide smile. 

  
  
        "Oh (F/n) you were beautiful! You should be an actress!" Covering her mouth with one hand (F/n) giggles, it's a gesture he's seen a couple of hufflepuff girls do. "Gotta say, you had me scared for a second or two." 

  
  
        "You have to make it believable Fred. The more you try to shy away from a subject the more suspicious you are." Fred nods, yet he still looks at the girl in a ridiculous costume. 

  
  
        "Right you are." Stepping closer he looks at her dress more carefully this time. "As a thank you, how about I get out of this contraption?" Her eyes light up with hope at the words. 

  
  
        "Would you mind terribly? I don't want to keep you from your daring escape any longer." Meaning, the more time wasted the sooner he was bound to be found. Fred shrugs, knowing that with a prank this big there was sure to be punishment no matter what. 

  
  
        "It's quite fine, you've been stuck in there a while haven't you?" (F/n) rolls her eyes. 

  
  
        "A bloody eternity." Fred's eyebrows raise at the words. "I practically begged the committee have something simpler. After all, I highly doubt Helga Hufflepuff would have worn something like this. But nooo, all the girls wanted to be cake dolls instead. Sorry, am I boring you?" 

  
  
        "Nope, highly entertaining actually. Now how do I get you out of this dress?" This time it was (F/n) who raised a brow as she grinned. "You know what I mean." 

  
  
  
    That was the first time he actually saw (F/n) as (F/n) instead of one random hufflepuff girl. The spell didn't last long however. Between quidditch, some school, and other illicit activities he hardly had time to talk with the odd hufflepuff who didn't rat him out. Until that day in transfiguration however. When he remembered that a house doesn't quite define you.   
  



	17. Star Crossed III (Fred Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! Do you hate me yet? ^^;

             _'Oh, you have got to be bloody freaking kidding me.'_ Is what keeps running through her head as she watches Emma and Peter. Only a couple days ago. Emma gave back a box with most of Peter's stuff back. Even the quidditch sweater, making the whole affair more serious and formal than it should've been. And really, this was Emma after all. (F/n) should've known better. 

  
  
        "Well damn it Emma! What the bloody hell did you mean when you said we could see other people?!" 

  
  
    The whole of hufflepuff and most of ravenclaw is watching the 'dramatic' scene unfold. Turning to glance at Vanessa she sees that everyone present is most likely thinking the same thing. For Emma will likely take Peter back. Making a spectacle of it all of course, but they'll trot off together afterwards. Ravenclaw is similar, some are ignoring the whole thing. Poring over a book with religious concentration. While some... look as though they just rolled out of bed less than an hour ago with no books or any sort of school material in hand. 

  
  
    Griffindor should be here instead of ravenclaw. She finds herself thinking as Emma and Peter continue screaming at each other. Catching the thought in her head she smiles a little. Only, had it been gryffindor they'd been paired with this scene wouldn't have unfolded in the first place. Shaking her head she leans against a column. Besides, Fred had probably forgotten all about their little skits by now. Quidditch season  _was_  in full swing by now. 

  
  
    Emma continues yelling, a hand to her chest while Peter listens. At least he's listening, (F/n) thinks. The scene unfolding in front of her makes her think. 

  
  
                 _'This is why people from other houses shouldn't date...'_

__  
  
The more she watches the more she's convinced on that statement. Part of her knows that isn't quite right however. Emma and Peter didn't have relationship problems because he was a ravenclaw and she was a hufflepuff. Nor did it matter that her wand was oak while his was yew. Frowning she starts to mull her lip between her teeth.  
    Fan and Lupin kept returning to her mind. Surely there was a chance, for her and for Fred. 

  
  
        "Hey!" Vanessa softly swats at her arm. "How'd you two even plan this (F/n)?!" She heard the voices, the footsteps descending the stairs. She assumed however, that they were from another year. And not  _the_ gryffindors from their year. Paired with the slytherins this time for DADA most likely. Briefly she wonders how Professor Lupin had handled the group, if he'd been fair as he should be.   
    Then she's caught Fred's eye. Two brilliant heads of flaming hair are hard to miss, only one of them is looking right at her. Despite herself she feels the tingling ants in the palms of her head, the breath catch in her chest. She drops her gaze and turns her head back forwards.   
        "He's coming.~" Vanessa hisses delighted at the new 'drama'. 

  
  
        "Oh don't ignore me love!" Even Emma has quieted down at the new voice. Around her some of the hufflepuff's are starting to pay attention. Hoping for a show most likely. "I've come to get you back even if I must beg like a dog!" Stepping into her character she turns her nose up in the air. 

  
  
        "Too late Fred!" She stomps a couple steps away and into the courtyard. "You have crossed the line." With a dramatic flair she swing her arm down diagonally.

  
  
        "Well damn, I only made out with her about ten times (F/n)! What did you think seeing other people meant?!" Stomping her foot down she huffs in a similar way to Emma.

   
  
        "TEN TIMES!?!  _ONLY_  TEN TIMES!?!" Marching up to him she darts a finger to his chest. "You went into the double digits Fred! I cannot forgive that!" Shrugging Fred scratches at the back of his head. 

  
  
        "So nine time's fine then?" This gets a couple of laughs from all houses. In the background Emma and Peter are trying to break up the act. No doubt embarrassed.

  
  
        "No Fred it's not, and I am sick and tired of playing this stupid game alright! I'm done." She tries to march away. 

  
  
        "Wait (F/n)! Then bloody hell, what did 'let's see other people mean?' You can't literally mean  _only_  see other people." 

  
  
        "It meant,  _I_  can see other people." For she's certain that's what Emma meant with that. "You," pointing a finger at his chest she continues. "Can't." 

  
  
        "Where's the bloody fun in that then!?!" More laughs, this time she hears more of ravenclaw among them. Along with some muttering, no doubt the hufflepuffs filling in the missing 'skits'. "That's like saying 'We're going to the lake Fred. Only you can only watch me while I skate with other people.' Well I won't have it (F/n)!" Placing a hand on her hip she gives her best death glare at him. 

  
      
        "Wait no, I mean what would you like me to about it love." All of a sudden Fred is sweet again. By then Emma and Peter are forgotten, maybe they're not even around anymore. "Would you like chocolates?" A modest box of assorted sweets explodes into a rain of wrapped chocolates. Everyone cheers while some greedily scoop up the treats. 

  
  
        "Or would you like flowers?" Fred tosses a bouquet of flowers in the air. He softly mutters two words and this time it rains roses of all colors. Even blue. Most of the girls eagerly catch the flowers. Tucking them into their hair, their bags, or simply holding the flowers tight. 

  
  
        " _TAKE HIM BACK! OH, TAKE HIM BACK (F/N)!~"_ All of the houses chant loudly as Fred stands in front of her grinning. How teachers haven't broken up the impromptu theater is the biggest wonder of it all. Raising a hand up he takes a deep breath. 

  
  
        "What else must I do?" Taking her hand he spins her around. She hears him muttering something. Then she feels the weight and feel of her uniform change. "Would you like clothes? A beautiful new robe?" He takes her by the hand waltzing her in the grass. "What about jewelry?" A heavy stone settles on her chest. 

  
  
        "You can have whatever you want dearest (F/n). Just say three words." The grin on her mouth is quite real as Fred kneels in front of him. Surveying the area she clears her throat. 

  
  
        "Hear ye, hear ye!~" Extending her arms towards the crowd she continues. "What do the houses of Hogwarts say?"

  
  
        "Take him back?" Chaos erupts. Mostly the girls are cheering for her to take him 'back' though for there would have had to be a break up for that to actually happen so...

  
  
        "Or leave him?" A few here and there but the 'court' has spoken. Stifling a smile she raises the kneeling Fred up. Who wastes no time in dipping her for a 'passionate' kiss. The crowd goes wild at their antics. Once he raises her, she allows herself to giggle a little. 

  
  
    They make a big show out of it as they walk hand in hand. Waving as though this was a pageant while people clap.

   
  
        "Dearest (F/n), I have procured a steed for you." Placing a hand over her heart she gasps. 

  
  
        "Oh Fred.~ Is it a unicorn?" Scowling she crosses her arms over her chest. "It better be a unicorn Fred. I won't ride an ugly old horse like a peasant." As she speaks the sorriest looking animal crawls it's way over. That is until she realizes it's a suit and there's probably some poor kid in it. There's even an awful ugly horn duck-taped to it's head.   
    Resisting the urge to even smile is impossible. Instead she remains silent as she faces Fred. 

  
  
        "Only the best for you babe!" Even the crowd remains silent for a couple of seconds. Then laughs are quieted as everyone waits for her to react. 

  
  
        "You have got to be bloody kidding me." Then she 'snaps'. "I've had it Fred!" She begins by pulling off the robe. Leaving her in the slip and tights. "You have humiliated me enough Fred! Enough! See the girls and kissing I can take. Cause let's be honest." She strikes a pose with her hand on her hip. "I am gorgeous." A couple of wolf whistles and Fred throws off his sweater, trying in vain to cover her.   
        "But  this." She points to the poor kid inside the suit. "This I can't deal with." Modest laughs break out. She wasn't outright funny perhaps, but her character complemented Fred.

   
  
        "What do you mean? It's a unicorn. Don't you love unicorns?" At that moment the horn tears in half. A piece of it falling on the ground between them. Their makeshift audience does crack up loudly at that while one of her iciest glares is directed right at Fred. Making him gulp as he scratches at his neck. "It's a-it's a half corn. An extremely rare breed of-" 

  
  
        "Save it." Raising a hand and rolling her eyes she sashays away. Only a couple of steps though before turning back. "Guess my family was right." She shrugs. "Dating someone from another house only causes more trouble than it's worth." 

  
  
        "What do you mean by that (F/n)." Everyone is hanging on now. Suddenly this has become a drama instead of a comedy. Judging from the expressions on some of the kids around she can guess that this is a personal issue for them as well. 

  
  
        "I mean that we're through Fred. Completely through." She tosses him the sparkly necklace. "It's for the best." Now a couple of gasps are heard as people continue to eagerly stare. Looking at Fred, how his expression has turned unnaturally serious she understands that maybe they're not acting anymore. Not quite. 

  
  
        "Guess that's my cue." Everything fades in the green and silvery smoke that suddenly covers the grounds. A couple of kids cough, but before she can truly react she's scoped into someone's arms. "Hang tight (F/n), and I won't drop you."   
       


	18. Jolene (Sirius Black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend country music was at Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo wasn't trying to actively fuck shit up, and Hogwarts has school concerts cause fuck canon.

    As expected, there were mainly two ways this whole 'concert' thing could work out for ravenclaw. One, few students sign up because it's either a pain to prepare for or upcoming schoolwork takes precedence. After that, the kids who did voluntarily sign themselves up for three to five minutes of humiliation on stage would either start to flake. See above noted excuses. Or so diligently prepare for the 'concert' that they would take a mere school event to another level. 

  
  
    Watching Alice scramble to tune instruments she can't even say she's mad at the expected turn of events. In front of her Wilhelmina stands with a fiery determination in her eyes. Granted right now Wilhelmina is begging, yes  _begging,_  (F/n) to please help out for their bit; but the fact that she's begging does nothing to the fire in Wilhemina's eyes. A smile is starting to tug at the corners of her lips. With a shrug she caves in, and people said she didn't love her house.~

  
  
        "You know, I honestly didn't believe you'd actually use me when I accepted being a reserve." She can't help but throw in a dig at the girls. (F/n) was on friendly terms with the girls in her year and house. Yet she can't help teasing when the opportunity presents itself. 

  
  
  
~`~```~`~`~`~```~`~`~````

  
  
    Originally, there was only amusement in her emotions as she prepared to take the stage. For the most part, she swears she's accepted Sirius's decision to date Marlene. But that damn kiss right before going backstage completely threw her off balance. Sometimes, she swears Marlene does it on purpose. Marking Sirius as taken in front of anyone who will watch because Sirius Black is many things but sadly, to several girls at Hogwarts he's a prize to be won.   
    There's also the odd, downright eerie, coincidence concerning the song the girls had decided to play. So what if it was a super hit in America what were the bloody odds they would be singing a ballad named Jolene... Jolene. She could change it to Marlene and there wouldn't be a damn difference but in one verse. 

  
  
    Sighing she ignores the stare from Alice, they were on in five as they say, can't afford to be distracted. Only, perhaps it's a bit cocky on her part but she knows they're going to nail this song. Even with her absent mind trailing after Sirius. 

  
  
    The girls take the stage. Her eyes find Tom among the teachers. From this distance she can't see if he does, but she knows he's raised an eyebrow up at this change of members. Sadly it's not Remus Lupin who announces them to the audience, boy was he a hoot! Only he got banned from narrating quidditch games after dropping the naughty f bomb during a particularly heated game. With that in mind her lips crinkle upwards once again. Yet she bites them, this song required heartbreak.   
    When she finds Sirius in the audience with Marlene clinging to his arm she finds all the heartbreak in her heart. And right in time too. 

 

  
  
                 _'Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! I'm begging of you please don't take my man!'_  
  


 

  
    Getting through the last chords of the song was hard. Especially after pouring out her heart on stage. But she does it, tapping her foot, and tears running down her cheeks but by Merlin's bloody beard she does it. There's no microphone in front of her, and now she's thankful for insisting on that. She could project her voice much louder and clearer on her own thank you very much. Her breaths rack her throat, but she will not sob. Her eyes are closed as she waits.   
    In the seconds that follow all is still, almost as if she's cast a spell over the whole auditorium. Without having to open her eyes she knows that the girls around her are also completely still. All she feels however, is the pounding in her heart, the heaving breaths, and a couple stray tears dropping from her lashes. 

  
  
    Then thundering applause erupts starling her into opening her eyes. Not really what she had expected in response to an American country ballad though... Instead of smiling she frowns. Her gaze falls onto Tom, but she can't really see him. Can't tell what his exact expression would convey.   
    The applause makes her ears ring quick enough. Had she accidentally let her magic slip out? Had she accidentally used 'siren'? There would be hell to pay if she had. Frowning her eyes continue to rove over the audience, chancing a quick glance towards Sirius. Who's moved as close to the stage as he could get. Sirius claps so heartily, stopping to whistle when he's caught her eye. A tiny smile crinkles her lips once more. Oh Sirius.   
    Lastly, her eyes make the mistake of finding Marlene near by. Although, one could say that Marlene found her instead of the other way around. What happens next is truly a marvel, at least to her, because the cheering crowd is drowned out as the girls look at each other. (F/n) blinks and though thankfully there are no more tears running down her cheeks, Marlene is still staring at her intently. 

  
  
    But there's no hatred in that stare. Not to say that she doesn't feel unreasonably cold, or even a dislike. Taking another chance (F/n) pries with her mind. 

  
  
                     _'...can't take something never given.'_

  
  
    Is the gist she gathers from Marlene's mind. Liquid runs from her nose. Wiping at it quickly she knows it's not, so she sniffles a little as Frank Longbottom raves about the performance from the announcer's stand. Briefly she notes that if Frank enjoyed the performance it was only because of Alice. When she swallows, she tastes just a hint of blood. Ah, so these were the side effects dear Arthur had warned her about.   
    Alice, Wilhelmina, and the other girls have rushed to the edge of the stage eager to take the applause. But it's only Alice and Wilhelmina that stand next to her as the curtain lowers. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
    You'd think either of them would have caught her as she fell. But no, there's a sickening thud seconds later that is nearly drowned out in the dying out applause. What does get people's attention are the screams from behind the curtain, but by then Sirius is already climbing on top of the stage. Pulling up the curtain to get to (F/n). Because somehow he just knows it's (F/n).   
    Sure enough she's sprawled on the ground, not quite unconscious, with the guitar on top of her chest. 

  
  
        "What the devil are you two waiting for!?" With a quick flick of his wand an muttered word he severs the band holding the guitar before continuing. "Take this." He hands the guitar to Alice, as he turns (F/n) on her side. "Run to the infirmary,  _now._ " He hisses to Wilhelmina. Focusing on another girl, one with odd green eyes and short blonde hair, Sirius continues to give out instructions while the name comes to him. Veronica Myers is that girls name. "Find Fan Martinelli-"

  
  
        "Already here darling." So is Remus but he'll remark on that later. "You've already sat her up, great. Did you check her pulse and breathing? Does it seem as though she has a spinal injury?" Perhaps it should be common sense to do that first, but no Sirius hadn't quite had enough time to do so. Though it doesn't seem as though Fan is waiting for an answer, or maybe Sirius has already given her one without knowing it. "We have to stop her nosebleed first." 

  
  
    Tom finally arrives and completely takes control of the situation. Sirius knows that Tom rushed to (F/n)'s side as soon as he could, though the brief minutes felt like an eternity. At long last, they clear the stage, Tom carrying (F/n) as they make their way to Madam Pomfrey. From the corner of his eye Sirius catches a glimpse of someone he thinks is Marlene next to James and Lily. But he doesn't stop walking behind Tom to make sure. Marlene has to understand this is an emergency. So he thinks. 

  
  
  
    Meeting Madam Pomfrey and Wilhelmina half way to the infirmary isn't surprising. To Sirius what is surprising is the winding down afterwards. (F/n) was still unconscious, so why was everyone relaxing? Madam Pomfrey had only slightly looked over (F/n), not quite examined her.

  
  
        "Usually, I would use the smelling salts." Madam Pomfrey was even taking time to teach Fan more medicinal skills. "With (F/n) however, the best thing to do is to wait for her to come to by herself. Just set her on a cot. There, that'll do." 

  
  
        "...Do forgive me for asking this Madam Pomfrey, but is this all that's to be done?" Wait for her to come to? Sirius agrees with Tom, but Madam Pomfrey's lips thin into a purse. "I don't mean to insult or belittle your decision, however I can't help but be concerned when I see my ward unconscious and practically choking to death on her own blood." Sirius can see Madam Pomfrey softening at that. 

  
  
        "Yes of course. You  _are_  her guardian." Standing straight once more Madam Pomfrey looks Tom in the eye but speaks so everyone will hear her. "With (F/n)'s condition certain side effects are to be expected. For example, what occurred just now was likely due to overexertion both mentally and physically. On a regular human this could have proven to be quite fatal. But Fan," she breaks to look at Fan who's already grabbed a blanket for (F/n). "Did the right thing to prevent an aneurysm by-"

  
  
     Sirius frowns, mouthing the spells that followed to look them up on his own time. Tom still hasn't relaxed, however Remus is slouching near the wall as Madam Pomfrey finishes her speech. 

  
  
        "I'll go inform Professor Flitwick." 

  
  
        "I'm going to see if I can't find some clothes to change her into." 

  
  
        "Professor Marvolo, I hate to interrupt but your presence is required." Most likely Tom is probably the only person he can imagine capable of killing with a glare. Sirius looks at (F/n) in the middle of the flurry of activity. 

  
  
        "If I may," he directs this at Madam Pomfrey. "I'd like to stay with her till she wakes." Tom nods, marching away with poor Lucius Malfoy the slytherin prefect. Sirius never thought the day he would pity Lucius Malfoy would come, but life is full of surprises.  

  
  
        "Might be a while." Madam Pomfrey purses her lips. Sirius shrugs, already plopping down on a chair. "Suit yourself."

   
  
        "Hey Fan, do you mind getting me a book?" Fan raises both her eyebrows at that. "Pretty please darling?" Then rolls her eyes at his next words. Briefly Sirius wonders if it were Lupin saying them would Fan stutter? Blush? Drop the supplies she was holding? All of the above, or none of the above? 

  
  
    Not to long later a book is tossed near (F/n)'s legs and Fan returns with a nightgown. "This one's mine but I think it'll fit her. Now out," she says pulling one curtain then the other. "No peeking or I'll gouge your eyes out and feed them to my owl and cat." 

  
  
        "Please, I've seen that hundreds of times already." Fan stops pulling one curtain to look at her. Now if Tom could kill with a glare Fan makes him feel awfully uncomfortable with her incredulous stare.  "...when we were kids that is." Fan shakes her head, a thin sardonic smile on her lips but it's her smug expression that says it all. 

  
  
        _"You only wish you had."_  Is what Sirius almost swears he hears whispered as the curtain closes in his face. 'Only in my dreams.' Is what he thought before frowning to himself. When Fan is done Sirius takes his place in the chair next to (F/n). Opening the book he reads the title then turns to look at a grinning Fan.   
    A muggle book he could abide, hell he would love it actually. But a romance muggle book? Fan continues to grin at him smugly as he reads the title. 'Pride and Prejudice' seems to mock him above Jane Austen's name. Recovering from it, Sirius grins right back at Fan. 

  
  
        "Thank you Fan, is it alright for (F/n) to borrow this afterwards? She's been wanting to read something by Miss Austen lately, but muggle books are actually hard to come by around here." Fan frowns, but then her expression turns into this odd look as she nods.   
    Lately, everyone's been giving him all sorts of odd knowing looks. As though they're all in some secret Sirius has yet to figure out. This time he ignores Fan, tucking in the blanket around (F/n) a little tighter as he opens the book. Without thinking too much Sirius grabs (F/n)'s wrist. Finding her pulse takes him a second, but when he finds it he begins to read.   
    All the while ignoring the stare he feels on him. 

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


  
  
    Madam Pomfrey was right, it takes a while for (F/n) to stir. James, Lily, and Severus had already come and gone. Remus had also popped in, though whether he was checking in on (F/n) or the other witch inside the infirmary Sirius honestly doesn't care. Tom had been by only once more before attending the 'concert' that had continued on cause that's the Hogwarts spirit for you! All the while Sirius only moved twice from his perch. Both times racing in and out as quick as he could, worried that (F/n) would wake up and he wouldn't be there. Like last time.   
    Even Regulus and his little girlfriend had popped by, leaving her treats for later, and (F/n) still hadn't even flinched. After dinner, he fears that the day will pass. Madam Pomfrey will shoo him of to the gryffindor tower, and (F/n) would wake up alone in the middle of the night. All through out Sirius had kept on reading actually becoming engrossed in the story despite the situation. Or perhaps because of it. 

  
  
    Feeling her wrist twitch beneath his fingers nearly makes him jump. Sirius still manages to be careful with the book, as sweet as Fan seemed he sure she'd make good on her eye gouging threats should the occasion arise. Then he waits, not seconds but long dreadful minutes as (F/n)'s eyes flutter open and closed once.   
    Waiting even more long minutes before her eyes remain open and her hand entwines with his. Licking his lips Sirius leans forward. 

  
  
        "Hey there sleeping beauty. How was the nap?" He brushes at the hair near her forehead just to touch her once again. At his words (F/n) turns to look at him only but that's fine. Last time it took her a whole week and a half to completely wake up. For a few more seconds she only stares at him, and he takes a breath about to talk to her some more. 

  
  
        "..you're scared I'll die aren't you." Had there been any noise Sirius wouldn't have heard the soft words. "You're scared to love me, because loosing me would be too painful?... how sweet."  _Exasperating, but sweet all the same._ Sirius doesn't quite hear the words in his mind, but there's no better way to explain it.   
    Goosebumps start to rise on his arms but he doesn't let go of her hand even when it goes limp in his hand. Sometimes, he would dare to agree with Remus on the point that (F/n) could read minds. But to go so far as to communicate only with her mind... well stranger things  _have_  happened around (F/n).   
    His heart starts to race but he loosens his grasp on his hand when he feels her flinch once again. (F/n) wasn't quite right. Sirius wasn't scared of loosing her. He was bloody terrified at the thought. Remembering her too still form, pallid cheeks, and dry lips he knows his fear is justified. Because they'd almost lost her once and he'd understood then that he would never recover if something should happen to (F/n). 

  
  
                         _'That's no reason to let fear paralyze you love.'  
_

__  
"Hey. What's wrong is she alright?" Marlene has finally found her way to the infirmary. Though she shows concern for (F/n), there's something odd about her. For a second Sirius thinks she's in on it. The big secret everyone's tiptoeing their way around, only Marlene is definitely not pleased. Still clutching onto (F/n)'s hand Sirius realizes that not once had he thought to go to Marlene. He even received comfort from Severus, but he didn't think about Marlene once since hearing (F/n) faint on the stage.  
    That's when he knows him and Marlene are bound to break up. 


	19. Enough II (James Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah I didn't mean to make James into such an asshole it just sorta happened. Also I don't know what I'm doing but more to come!

    By then the whole group has figured out that the little 'spat' she and James had a couple days ago is dragging into something much longer and vicious than expected. She hadn't meant to make anyone 'pick sides'. Honestly, she hadn't. To her astonishment however, more than one person picked her side. More impressive, and a bit odd was the person who chose to side with her instead of James. 

  
  
    Sirius Black, who is practically James's brother, is sitting next to her. Idly flipping through one the muggle magazines Fan somehow manages to smuggle in every once in a while. In the meantime she tries to mimic the makeup Fan did for her the first time. Eventually she has to learn to do it herself completely, might as well start now.   
    Chancing a look down at his magazine she sees a girl with a top tied across her ample breasts sitting on top of a very shiny flaming red car. Odd, usually Fan's magazines were more centered towards make up, fashion, useful things. This one must have been a special order. Maybe even special order for Sirius.

  
  
        "You're going too heavy on the left side." Started out of her thoughts she turns to Sirius. Who motions to his own eye. "Check on the mirror, your eye shadow is a bit too much, here." The brush is taken from her and he comes to stand in front of her.

   
  
        "Oi, Sirius, mate. How the devil do you know how to do that?" James sneers from his corner of the room. She doesn't see what Lily does, but she hears James yelp seconds after. 

  
  
        "He had to help me with my make up when I was coming back from the dead James. Of course he's learned how to do this crap." Sophia raises her head from her textbook for the time it takes her to speak before dropping back down with a soft thud. Severus, takes advantage of that to take the textbook out and put a folded sweater in its place.... To think this was the same Severus that didn't think twice about unleashing poisonous spiders on Winston Douglas once upon a time.

   
  
        "There, now finish the rest yourself." Taking a look in the mirror she carefully looks at Sirius's work. Her eyes did look much better. Taking a tube of lip gloss out she opens it.

   
  
        "Wait a minute, don't tell me all this preparation is that 'date' on Friday." Through the small mirror she can see James sneering at the words. Putting sarcastic air quotes around the word date. As much as she hates it her stomach churns with shame. James had a talent of making people feel absolutely awful about the very thing they were most sensitive about. She doesn't say a word. 

  
  
        "Oh really, with who (F/n)?" Once again Sophia raises her head from the rumpled sweater.

   
  
        "Narcissa set it up, so it'll probably be some cad with a narrow ferret looking face.... No offence mate." Now she feels Sirius tense next to her. If she didn't know better she'd say it was the comment on his cousin that made him twitch. 

  
  
        "Is that so? (F/n), did she say  _who_  it is?" Closing the bottle of lip gloss she turns to look at Sirius. He's frowning but not out of anger or anything as such. Shaking her head she tries to remember if a name was said. 

  
  
        "Wait, uhm Bernard Wind-winderson? No.. Winsor?"

  
  
        "Bernard Ciphus Windermere." Snapping her fingers she nods eagerly. 

  
  
        "Yes that's it!" Though she doesn't miss how the blood drains from Sirius's face. "...what is it." Suddenly she feels goosebumps raise on her arms. The hair on the back of her neck rises as Sirius continues to look at her with that terrified expression. He closes his eyes. Tongue darting over his lips as he frowns. 

  
  
        "(F/n) you can't go on that date." He says softly. The whole room is silent. There's not even the small scratching noises from Severus's desk. Everyone is paying close attention to Sirius now. Though he probably hadn't meant for that to happen. But when a gryffindor is quiet there's probably a storm coming.

  
  
        "Why not?" Smiling briefly she tries to think, make some sort of sense out of this situation. Because Sirius doesn't scare easily if at all. 

  
  
        "You just can't, please don't go. I can introduce to other guys, hell I'm sure Remus knows some muggles. But don't see Bernard, don't stay alone with him in the same room if you can help it. Just-" 

  
  
        "You can't be serious mate? You're scared for  _(F/n)_?" James scoffs, effectively breaking the spell with his incredulous eyes. "Trust me. You should fear for the sorry old sod instead. This girl," a lazy finger points at her as James continues. "Is all but a monster." A knot forms in her throat, but no tears come. Closing her eyes she shakes her head. Opening them she starts to collect stuff. 

  
  
        "Thanks for the concern Sirius, I do appreciate it." Standing up she swings her bag on her shoulder. "But as much as I hate to agree with James, he's right. I'm probably more dangerous than your poor relative can imagine." Sirius frowns, shaking his head but not saying anything. On her way out she passes by James.   
    What she does is childish, completely immature, but she honestly hadn't expected James to actually startle. Throwing her arms above her head, hands held like claws, she hisses at James. Actually hisses. And he jumps backwards into Lily. Opening the door, she almost bumps into Fan and Remus... who are in different houses. There shouldn't be much reason for them to constantly be together, but against all odds they're only getting closer and closer. 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

  
  
  
        "James, you bastard I was being completely serious about this!" James doesn't miss the pun, smiling at Sirius despite the fact that he's absolutely fuming right now. Raking a hand through his hair Sirius shakes his head. "Mate, this isn't a joke." Lily frowns looking from James to Sirius before speaking. 

  
  
        "Hey, James I think he's serious." 

  
  
        "Of course he is!" James barks out a laugh shaking his head as he leans back. "Fine, fine." A smug smile still present on his lips James looks right at a fuming Sirius. "I don't know about your cousin Sirius, you never really talk about your family other than to call them assholes." 

  
  
        "Bernard isn't just an asshole. He's dangerous-" 

 

  
        "But you don't know (F/n) either mate." James interrupts. "I can't say much." Now James is concentrating tapping his quill absently as he thinks. "But trust me. You don't have to worry about her. She's been... trained." Shrugging he looks up to see Sirius still fuming. "Oh come on! He tries anything she'll probably break his arm and a leg to prove a point!" 

  
  
        "You may think you know (F/n) James, but I know Bernard. And there's no amount of training that could help a girl against a monster like him." James frowns, suddenly for only a brief moment he feels something stir in his chest. Fear, he's scared for (F/n) James finds. In a split second however the fear disappears, because he knows (F/n). Knows that she fights like a beast and the second poor Bernard finds out he'll run for the hills. Leaving James comforting a sobbing girl while resisting the urge to say 'I told you so'. James leans back eyeing Sirius with an odd smug expression. 

 

        "Well see who's right in the end." Sirius shakes his head picking up the book and magazine before heading to the door. 

  

         "For once James, this has absolutely nothing to do with you bastard." James rolls his eyes. Ignoring the raised eyebrow Remus gives him. Soon enough everything will go back to normal. (F/n) just has to go on this date, get her hopes up and crushed before their silly little spat ends. Then she'll return to being his (F/n), the girl who didn't wear make up. Who was breathtakingly beautiful but clueless about her beauty. His oldest friend. Beside him Lily narrows her eyes, before leaning just a little bit away from him to show her dislike of his attitude right now. Lily Evans as his girlfriend, loyal friends, and even (he looks at Severus) a trusty sidekick. Once (F/n) went back to normal everything would be perfect. 


	20. First Dates (No one really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't pleasant at all. Perhaps triggering. Feel free to skip. Relevant to James's story and a bit of Sirius but not needed.

        "I know it isn't right to ask you not to go when I refuse to give you any reasons behind my request." Sitting cross legged on the bed Fan doesn't say a word as Sirius speaks. Occasionally she'll pop her gum but that's about it. In her case (F/n) is listening to Sirius. But exactly how did he get to the girl's dorms? Weren't the stairs enchanted? She frowns but not for the reason Sirius is thinking. "All I can is ask you to at least wear this."   
    A beautiful sapphire pendant with dainty silvery chains spun into a necklace. A jewel worthy of a princess. (F/n) gasps, her first thought is to protest, something so beautiful shouldn't be worn by something like her. 

  
  
        "Ugh! Sirius! I'd already picked out her clothes!" Fan throws her arms up, walking to the closet once again. "Now I have to pick out a new outfit because a jewel like that would clash horribly with this!" Sirius frowns, looking to (F/n) then back to Fan who's angrily holding up the outfit agreed on. 

  
  
        "...can't I just wear it beneath my shirt?" She suggest, making Fan turn to her with a frown. 

  
  
        "You can't hide a piece like that (F/n)." Fan continues sorting through the clothes, occasionally looking closely at a top or pants before moving on. 

  
  
        "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted you to do." Sirius continues, extending out the oval sapphire once again. "If you feel it start getting too warm that means you should probably leave. If you're in a pinch just clasp it tight, alright?" (F/n) nods, and Sirius steps behind her fastening the necklace. "There, that'll do it. Have fun on your date (F/n)... and just remember clasp it tight with both hands." With a quick smile Sirius steps back and leaves the dorm. 

  
  
        "How did he get in here?" (F/n) finally marvels as Fan looks to the ground with a hand under her chin. 

  
  
        "Who knows, but time to get dressed! I'll do your make up after wards.~" 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
  
    Waiting is hell. She leans on a lamp post, reading a book but scanning the area every couple seconds. Granted, she arrived at the square too early but as the time drew closer she can't the nerves that turn her knees into jelly. Worst case scenario, he wouldn't even show. She would be left waiting for a pathetically long time before returning to Hogwarts with her tail between her legs.   
    Or maybe he would show and either be a complete arse or prove James right and 'run for the hills' when he got a good look at her. With her too sharp teeth, odd eyes, and hair that shined too bright in the sunlight.  
    Sighing she looks back down to the book. Reading the same sentence a couple of times before finally closing the book. She'd gotten past all of two chapters somehow. Sighing, she walks into a cafe. 

  
  
  
        "One lavender lemonade please." Old man Gregory gives her a tiny smile as he gets her drink. As she waits to the side she keeps looking outside. Until she finally plants her feet firmly on the ground. She would not be reduced to a silly child over something like this. Breathing steadily she lets her gaze wander as it would usually.   
    Old man Gregory had one of the most amusing shops in Hogsmeade. On Halloween pumpkins would fly around, cackling with shrill voices as they sang spooky songs or told you ghost stories. On Christmas the trees were a deep forest green with black garlands made of bats. While Valentine's day was simply decorated with crimson broken hearts. With clever lines on them. One whole heart happens to float by her. 

  
  
                 _'Run.'_

_  
  
_ She laughs at that, as she takes her lemonade with a smile. Yet, she feels something...  _off_. The hair on the back of her neck rises as a chill runs down her spine. But she doesn't freak out.   
    Complimenting Mr. Gregory for the decorations once again she starts when she hears her name called. Turning, she knew she heard Narcissa, she sees Lucius Malfoy as well as a handsome young man. But that doesn't even come close to doing him justice. Her breath actually stutters in her chest. This must be the famous Bernard Cyphus Windermere.

  
  
    He's got a similar careless grace to Sirius. But where as Sirius is all midnight dark looks, this one is light and sunny everywhere. Completely different to Sirius and Regulus. Fair hair, tall but slender, he's more similar to Narcissa. His eyes however are simply breathtaking. Whether that is a good thing or not however she doesn't know. Because she feels something conflicting inside her. She wants to keep looking, but at the same time she feels another chill run down her spine. Somehow she knows it has nothing to do with the undeniable attraction she's developing quite rapidly.

  
  
        "There you are (F/n), I dare say Bernard almost panicked when you weren't in the square." Tearing her eyes away from Bernard she looks to Narcissa. Whose smile isn't glacial a little annoyed but not angry. 

  
  
        "Forgive me, I'm afraid I got here a little early. I got thirsty so I went for a lemonade while I waited." Narcissa finally allows a tiny smile to crinkle her lips. 

  
  
        "No harm done. Say is that lemonade purple?" Bernard finally speaks, his voice sends more silent tremors down her spine. He reaches for the glass, she automatically holds it out. As his fingers brush against her she feels the stone nested in her chest grow warm. Odd, she's almost forgotten about it. Only, why did it grow warm now? Blinking she looks at Bernard as he examines the glass. He honestly doesn't seem like a threat.  
    Narcissa and Lucius are explaining all about old man Gregory and his creative concoctions. For a second, Bernard looks feral. Predatory rather. His teeth too sharp, eyes too black, like the water nymphs of the north. That could be sweet and beautiful but cruel should you cross them. 

  
  
    Like an illusion the image is gone just as quick. Dashing Bernard is back, extending out her drink towards her once again. While Narcissa practically purrs from seeing (F/n)'s reaction.

   
  
        "How curious. I might have to get one myself. Is it alright with you if we sit here and chat a little before heading out to the rest of Hogsmeade." She nods. In that one split second Narcissa, had also changed. Shifted from a beautiful faerie type creature into something more sinister.   
    Ultimately it's the stone that convinces her to stay, the fact that it doesn't seem to be as warm as before. Never mind the fact that she was probably ignoring the warning warmth it was sending to her.   
    Yet it was actually catching a glimpse of James outside that trumps all the voices in her head. All she wants to do right now is prove him wrong. So she finds a chair at a table and sits. 

  
  
  
    Though she knows what she saw. She knows a little of what it means. She remembers her great grandfather heartily cackling at the rising notion of 'purebloods' among the wizarding community. Only, as he'd laughed, the other animals in the forest had trembled at the sound and she had felt them do so.   
    Maybe more of her classmates have less than human blood running in their veins than expected. But it's dragon blood, the king of all creatures, that pulses through her veins. Grandfather Aesir had made sure his more human descendant would be nearly impossible to kill by human standards. Surely, whatever she saw was nothing more than what she could handle. 

  
  
    Besides, she would be a hypocrite if she didn't give Bernard a chance for being less than human. Yet the stone that is nestled in against her breasts remains warm to the touch. A hint of a warning that makes her doubt. Again, the only reason she doesn't bolt is because James Potter has just entered the cafe.   
    But he's not looking at her with disdain. Instead he's scrutinizing her, wand casually held in hand as he approaches her. 

  
  
        "...here." A mirror is handed to her. As he kneels, he darts a quick look towards Bernard. "Me and Sirius use it to talk while we have detention. Just. You probably won't need it." But he doesn't take it back, instead he nods curtly at Bernard before walking out once again.    
    Still not a proper apology, but it's a start. Tucking the mirror into her bag she smiles at Bernard as he comes back to the table carrying two fluffy ice creams.

   
  
        "Is that a jealous boyfriend I should worry about?" He cocks an eyebrow. Funny, when Remus does it she usually finds it amusing. But when it's Bernard her stomach flutters. Yet she laughs at his words shaking her head. 

  
  
        "Far from it!" To think someone would ever confuse James with a boyfriend much less a jealous boyfriend is actually amusing once she ignores the melancholy in her chest. 

  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
  
    The date has been wonderful! Simply wonderful! Bernard, true to his aristocratic upbringing has been an absolute gentleman. Making her feel like a princess all through out. She took him to all the best places in Hogsmeade then wandered back to find the typical hangouts. She even bumped into James, and Lily sipping a rose lemonade one time but Bernard put his hand around her waist then.   
    A clever trick because a hippogryph chariot had been passing by, but how dashing! They walk together, chatting idly. Him about the wonders of the Swiss Alps while she tries to remember all the amusing anecdotes she can. 

  
  
  
    When her knees buckle, the sun is only starting to set. Around them warm orange light is bathing the road. Now she realizes they're too close to the woods. Too far away from anyone. Two hands support her, walking her to a bench. Setting her down carefully.   
    Not that she could scream for help either. Her tongue is heavy in her mouth. Vision annoyingly blurry at times before becoming much too clear. He looks into her eyes with a smile.   
    They're gold. His eyes are as gold as his hair and she feels her skin break out in goosebumps as she holds his gaze. What scares her isn't the unnatural color, rather the way he's handling this situation. The predatory glint to his eyes, that's what keeps her shivering. Why hadn't she listened to the stone? To her intuition? He chuckles, shaking his head as he caresses her cheek. Making her shudder violently. 

  
  
        "For a second there I thought you'd never go down." He smiles with sickening sweetness. "Muggle girls, they go down in seconds at the latest. Witches well they take about five to ten minutes give or take. But you love, why we went around town for what? An hour?" Oh bother. She gulps. Instinctively she knows she's been drugged, well poisoned would be a better word. Closing her eyes it hits her. The ice cream. The stupid fluffy ice cream.   
    But how or when had he done it? Gathering all her strength she pushes at him. Her throat knots painfully when he only falls over instead of flying away from her. She still dashes up and runs all of five steps when her legs tangle and she falls to the ground. 

  
  
    Was she so weakened that this was all she could do? Bernard laughs as he pulls her up by the arm. 

  
  
        "Quite the fighter, aren't you darling?" She scratches at his face. He only has to lean back to avoid her hand. In her mind she knows, rather there are instructions flying at her from her lessons. She could kill him.  _She wants to kill him_. Especially because she knows that in a situation like this she probably won't make it out alive.  
    But whatever poison he's fed her isn't allowing to do what she wants. "Give it up. Even something like you can't fight what I've given you." He's pulling her along, even though she drags her feet he still pulls her as if she were a rag doll.   
        "But it's ok, cause I'm like you." He shifts to hold her up with his arm. If anyone were to coincidentally pass by it would only seem as though she was a tired girl and he the caring gentleman lending her his arm. He smiles down at her once again. They're going deeper into the woods now.   
        "I was delighted at Narcissa's find you know." That makes a tear run down her cheek. "Oh don't be upset. Narcissa doesn't know what I do to muggle girls. But more importantly I don't mean to do the same to you. No, you're different, glorious." He chuckles shaking his head as he continues to pull her through the forest path. They were only getting further and further away from Hogsmeade. "You're a dragon born aren't you?" The stone in her chest burns painfully hot against her chest.   
    Call it arrogance, call it naivety, call it sheer stupidity, whatever it was that fueled her to ignore Sirius's pleads and the stone's warnings would cost her dearly.

  
      
    Despite the shivers that run through her she resists the urge to clasps her hands tight around it as Sirius had told her. Fear overwhelms her as tears continue to run down her cheeks. Yet she bites her tongue and gulps to avoid whimpering. She wasn't a child anymore. Most importantly she got herself into this mess. She sure as hell could get herself out.

   
  
  
             _'Wait for an opening (F/n). Don't strike too soon.'_

_  
  
  
_ She keeps that instruction in mind as she's pulled along into the forest. Yes, this was more convenient. She couldn't fight, properly fight with all her strength, if there were people around. Bidding her time was best. Instead she tries to observe him, while fighting the sleepiness.  
    Whatever he gave her was an odd sort of thing. She knows it can't be a regular substance. Her body was tolerant of a lot of chemical compounds. More than that it's the effect that it's having on her. She feels tired, but not in pain. Instead she's scared. There's a villain in one of Fan's comics that does this.  _Fear toxin_ , the words come to her. She frowns as yet more tears run down her cheeks.  
    In Fan's comics a man dressed in a bat suit (go figure) would appear in the nick of time. Quickly and cleverly disposing of the villain and saving the damsel in distress. Only, she still doesn't qualify as a damsel in distress and nobody will come for her. She has to save herself. Instead of being reassuring the thought makes her choke silently. 

   
      
        "Aw, no don't cry." Still holding her with a vice grip, he steps in front of her. Gently he wipes at her eyes as tears continue to spill from them, against her will small gasps leave her mouth as she trembles. She's absolutely terrified. Even so, she continues to watch him, scared of what he'll do if she closes her eyes.   
    When he lifts his finger, dripping with her tears, to his mouth she stops sobbing. When he puts it into his mouth she frowns. What the hell was he doing?

  
  
        "Absolutely delicious. Your fear is one the best I've ever tasted." Oh. In a moment of clarity the creature corresponding with that bit comes to her mind. Not the name cause mind, they go by different ones. But there's only on creature that can actually feed off fear. Gritting her teeth she tries to feel anything other than fear, preferably anger. But perhaps she's too far trapped in his snare.   
    Gritting her teeth she tries to stifles the sobs as arms wrap around her. "Absolutely heavenly my darling, but I promise I won't make it a habit to feed off you." First time she goes out on a date and the guy turns out to be the fucking boogeyman. 


	21. Damsel (No one again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relevant to James, possibly triggering. Feel free to skip.

    Gasping for breath she tries to orient herself. A cough rises in her throat and she tastes her tangy blood... and that better not be a tooth. Ignoring the laughter she sits up at the base of a tree. Her ears are ringing, but there's a throbbing in her side. The woods are adorned with dancing stars, courtesy of a concussion.   
    She's fought a demon and come back like something a cat drug in. Fan would probably say something like that. Before carefully healing her cracked ribs, the split lip, and whatever injuries she picked up just now. 

  
  
    Bernard's face comes into focus and she yelps, automatically lifting her arms to protect herself. "Has the fight left you?" He grabs her wrists. Pulling at them, but she only curls deeper into herself. "...I think it has." With her eyes screwed shut she wraps her arms around her bunched up knees. Her heart still throbs in her chest, but tears prickle her eyes once again.   
    That damn fear! She hates being scared, and now she knows that it's an ability of his. Stifling a sob she doesn't protest when he takes her hands with one of his, pushing her knees down, and tilting her chin up. "Yes, there's not an ounce of spirit left in you." 

  
  
    This is the first time she's experienced absolutely helplessness. And she's quite positive she'd rather die than go through it again. That thought, makes a knot rise in her throat and her stomach churn. A spark of anger has been lit in her and she tries to clutch at it.  _If she has to revert to her montrous form so be it, but she'll rip his fucking throat out before he touches her again._

  
  
        "Hello?" They both startle, and whip their heads to look at the voice. Bernard shushes her, but it's for the sake of the boy that she remains quiet. "Is everything alright there?" No, no, no, no! She wants to scream, beg the kind boy to ignore the situation. But he's already making his way to them. 

  
  
        "Ah, she's alright. Just having one of her fits." Bernard's already taken control of the situation. Rising up and hiding (F/n) with his presence. "You know how ladies can be." 

  
  
    For his own sake she hopes Edward Midford is a dim fella. Oblivious and not the least bit observant, because even if he's head boy this isn't something he should be involved in. 

  
  
        "Is that so?" There's something to the narrow of his eye, the dip of his chin as he takes a quick glance at her. "Perhaps, you should come into town with me. Drusilla isn't quite Madam Pomfrey but she makes the best calming drought." He doesn't believe a word Bernard has said. Blast! Well, you don't get to be head boy at Hogwarts by being a flaming imbecile.

  
  
        "That's alright mate. I'll just get her home." She sees the swirling shadow gather around Bernard's hand as he speaks. Knowing that if he's hit with that Edward won't stand a chance she sprints to her feet. Hissing a no at Bernard as she clutches onto his hand. 

  
  
        "I'll go with you. Willingly! I'll go with you just let him leave." She pleads quietly as she makes eye contact with Edward. She sees him clutch his wand and shakes her head quickly. "Don't. hurt. him." She clutches onto Bernard's hand tighter. 

  
  
        "But he's already seen me love. You think he'll quietly butt out of this?" She knows he wont, but she's trying to delay the fight if possible.

   
  
        "Run!" She screams at Edward as she struggles to hold Bernard. But then his fist has slammed into her side and she's pushed into the ground. 

  
  
    More stars cover her vision as she gasps for breath once again. She hears the grunts and curses of both boys as her head pounds. Hands shaking she pulls at the necklace beneath her clothes. The stone has been burning hot for some time now. Clutching it with both hands she tries to recall the instructions Sirius gave her. In them he mentioned nothing about a chant. Or a different sort of trick to activate, wait what exactly did the stone do?   
    Opening her eyes she looks back to the boys. To her surprise Edwards isn't dead. Hanging by a spider's thread perhaps but he's giving Bernard some sort of fight. 

  
  
  
        "You should've called me earlier." A hiss at her side makes her turn her head. Sirius is adorned by pulsing stars as he shrugs off his coat.

   
  
        "...cousin. What a surprise." Bernard has turned from his fight with Edward. She's scrambling to try and rise because she has to fight. She has to protect Sirius and Edward. 

  
  
        "Is it true then?" Bernard stops. She's kneeling when something is draped over her. Sirius stands in front of her blocking Bernard from view. Something is happening now, if she were more coherent maybe she would be able to put everything together. Right now, all she can really think about is preventing a bloodbath. "Those muggle girls, did you-"

  
  
        "Ah, come now cousin they're only muggles." She grabs at Sirius's ankle but doesn't quite grasp it. "Oh, were you worried about (F/n) over there? There really wasn't a need, I decided I like her." Yeah, she heard that before. But Sirius is clenching his fists. 

  
  
        "You hurt her." A simple statement. Yet she feels it again, that aura of fear that makes her stomach knot. Only it's not fear, more like dread, or anger even. Then all hell breaks loose. 

  
      
    Sirius rushes at Bernard, ducking down to punch Bernard in the gut. They're both fighting, ducking, weaving, more evenly matched than she would have imagined. Leaving her to clutch at the coat over her shoulders. This is perhaps the first time she's been protected. Aside from the bitter knot of shame in her throat there's a melancholy in her chest for some reason.

   
  
        "There, you're safe now." Edward tilts her head up to look at him as he looks over her. "I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey in a second." Edward spares a look to Sirius. Who choose that moment to roundhouse Bernard across the face. Turning back to both of them Sirius nods readying himself to continue the fight.   
    This is the first time she's had to leave a fight because she'll be a burden. Not to mention Edward easily hoists her up onto his back. As if she were only a girl. Her heart twists because she's torn between a desperate desire of wishing that to be true and shame at wishing for it so desperately. She hiccups, clutching at Edward tightly as he jogs back into Hogsmeade. 

  
  
        "You're safe now (F/n). I won't let anything happen to you." Sweet Edward, if only he knew what she really was. Would he still be so gentle with her? 


	22. Secrets We Keep (James Potter)

    During this time of year, night is just starting to recede into shorter time spans. Yet, every day comes to an end all the same. James turns his head back one more time. Few other kids remain in Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall has already taken back the third and fourth years. And (F/n) is still out there. Frowning he continues to walk with Lily towards Hogwarts. Wouldn't be long before dark completely fell and curfew would be enforced.  
    Chancing another look when he hears a familiar laugh he doesn't spot a head of (h/c) locks at all. Lily rolls her eyes at the gesture though. 

  
  
        "I swear, you're acting as if she was your  _daughter_  James."  He smiles but shrugs at the words.

   
  
        "It's her first date." Lily continues to hold his gaze as they stop along the way. "I'm just worried Lils..." Lily made a face at the nickname. Shame, he's been trying plenty of them but Lily didn't like any of them.  "....if you knew what I know you'd worry too." He knows she would. Lily is as golden as they come, in all of this and more James has been more than lucky. She looks thoughtfully at the ground before speaking again.

   
  
        "And yet, you've been so cruel to her all these days... why not say sorry James? I know you are." Here's proof of his luck. Instead of being jealous Lily is actually concerned about the friendship he has with (F/n). "... the longer you wait the harder it is you know." Lily playfully kicks his shoe as he leans back into the railing. Everything's she said so far has been completely true. So then why can't he swallow his pride, or whatever prevents him from apologizing, and talk things out with (F/n)? 

  
  
      
        "OUT OF THE WAY!" They both turn to the commotion. Few kids remain, only the older years at that, but people still murmur as a boy barrels through the town square carrying something that looks suspiciously like (F/n) on his back. James swallows quickly going to him. 

  
  
    As he thought, (F/n) is clutching onto him tightly. It doesn't take a detective to notice that something's wrong. "What happened to her?" The kid holding her narrows his eyes as he quickly looks at James the back to the pathway leading to Hogwarts. James is about to be brushed off with an excuse. "I'm practically family." 

  
  
        "That may be so, however I gave my word to take her to Madam Pomfrey." James isn't about to let this go so easily. Alarms are ringing in all sorts of decibels in his head. Something is terribly wrong, and this kid doesn't know a damn thing about (F/n). James frowns, quickly his eyes shift to (F/n)'s hands. Only to see them riddled with bleeding scars... but no claws?   
    The head boy tries to step around him but James doesn't let him. He has to get (F/n) away from all these people and soon. He should probably also notify someone before anyone notices that something isn't quite right with (F/n) and it's not her injuries.  

  
  
        "In that case, perhaps I can help." Bless Fan at this moment. With Remus trailing behind her she strides up confidently to the group. "Franchesca Martinelli, I'm the student nurse on the path to succeeding Madam Pomfrey." James notices now that there's something familiar about the boy with sharp green eyes but he doesn't quite know what. 

  
  
        "(F/n) will be in good hands with her Edward." Remus steps up, placing a hand on Fan's shoulder as he speaks. Once the name is said James put together the name and face of the head boy this year. Edward Midford of course. 

  
  
        "I see, perhaps that will be best." Edward kneels on the ground gently letting (F/n) down and wrapping a jacket tighter around her shoulders. "Will you be fine here?" (F/n) nods, still not looking up at any of them. "Very well... Miss (L/n)," already, James isn't quite fond of Edward. He speaks like a tragic Victorian hero for Merlin's beard! "None of this was your fault in the least alright?" (F/n) is trembling on the ground but she manages a quick nod.   
        "Right then, Lupin come with me I might need assistance. Miss Martinelli, I entrust Miss (L/n) to you. You, James Potter I believe?" James nods, frowning at the commanding tone. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could run to Hogwarts and let Headmaster Dumbledore know we have a situation at Hogsmeade." 

  
  
        "What situation?" Bless Lily, he was about to ask the same thing. "And what the devil happened to her? I've never, in all these years, ever seen (F/n) like this. What the hell's going on?!" James was also wondering the same thing. Narrowing his eyes he watches Edward as he kneels in front of (F/n) again. 

  
  
        "Not right now Lily." Remus shakes his head and motions to (F/n). "That's Padfoot's coat." Now that he looks at it, Remus was right. Which makes this situation even more tangled than it already is. Lily huffs, eyeing (F/n) then Edward and Remus as they take off. 

  
  
  
    Before Fan can get close to (F/n) James drops to the ground in front of her. Closely looking at for any signs of... for anything that she wouldn't want anyone else to see. To his surprise however (F/n) shies away from him as he reaches out his hand to her. 

  
  
        "She's obviously upset James, let me look at her." James can almost hear Fan roll her eyes. Yet he shakes his head, he knows (F/n) would rather die than let anyone see her true self. So he tries again. 

  
  
        "(F/n), it's just me." At this (F/n) mutters something he doesn't quite catch. "Come again?"

   
  
        "You're too mean to me." Right then he remembers something Sirius said to him once.  _'Not everything's about you mate.'_ He only wishes he'd caught the meaning sooner. Because right now, his ego and selfishness doesn't matter; not when (F/n)'s hurt and terrified. Licking his lips, he smiles despite hearing Fan clear her throat none too subtly. 

  
  
        "I have been a cad to you haven't I?" Gently he takes one of (F/n)'s hands. Her eyes finally dart to his, her pupil is in the shape of an almond. James knew he was right not to let Fan look at (F/n). "I know apologizing now will sound too fake. So if I can, I want to leave it for later. When you're better I'll spoil you rotten alright?" (F/n) cocks her head, once Fan shuffles she chances a quick look around. But James tries to shield her from the view of both Lily and Fan.

   
  
        "Good heavens! James, i _s that blood?!_ " Lily catches sight of (F/n)'s side, where indeed there's a massive dark stain James hadn't seen before... A knot forms in his throat because nothing should to be able to  _hurt_  (F/n). Even in her human form. "I'll go, I'm going to fetch Dumbledore." Without another words Lily takes off running back to Hogwarts.   
    Fan kneels near them. Wand at the ready to cast a healing spell James doesn't doubt that. But he lifts up the hood on the jacket before she can see (F/n). Leaning over her to shield her from Fan's eyes. James can't risk Fan freaking out at the sight of almond pupils, long black claws, and sharp fangs to name the tamest features a dragon born had. 

  
  
    In turn Fan narrows her eyes at James, annoyance clearly visible in her gritted teeth. "Potter, I promised the head boy I'd take care of (F/n). Can't very well do that with you in the way.~" Despite the cheery tone he can sense Fan's annoyance all too easily. Remus sure liked them snarky huh.   
    James sighs, licking his lips again and running a hand through his hair. 

  
  
        "Just give me a second with her." Fan purses her lips. 

  
  
        "She's bleeding Potter. I have to at least examine her." Answering for them both (F/n) tumbles into James. Wrapping her arms around his middle beneath his jacket and burying her head in his chest. Ah, he feels the horns pressing into him gently as well as the claws nearly tearing into his shirt beneath his coat. Fan sighs, "(F/n), I know you're upset but I need to see your wounds darling."   
    James wishes he could raise an eyebrow like Remus does. For the change in Fan's voice as she addresses (F/n) is amazing. Instead he only wraps his arms around (F/n). Feeling through the fabric for the distinct scales on her back. They wouldn't cover her entire body yet. Only patches here and there...

  
  
    Still, what monstrosity was able to awaken a dragon born to this extent? The hair raises on the back of his neck. Sirius, how was Sirius involved in all of this?  
    The answer comes with a flicker of a face.  _Bernard_... Bernard some snobby snooty last name. His mind now racing James recalls Sirius and his expression when the subject first came out. More and more pieces start to fill in when (F/n) snuggles deeper into him distracting his thoughts for a moment. Fan sighs, leaning back from them and mulling her lip, no doubt wondering what she should do as a nurse. James understands however. When (F/n)'s claws tighten their hold on his shirt with no concern for his pain. He's not forgiven yet, but (F/n) doesn't want anyone to see her.   
    Despite the fact that James desperately wants to know what happened he only bites his tongue. Maybe (F/n) didn't need that now. 

  
  
        "It's alright." You can hurt me. "I won't let them." See you like this. In his chest (F/n) nods, hearing the words he hadn't said out loud. 

  
  
        "Well, I suppose we better rush to Madam Pomfrey then. Can you carry her Potter?" Now he knows he's not the most muscular guy, but the challenge in Fan's voice almost insults him. Nodding he starts to shuffle (F/n), even then trying to help her not be seen. "Is it alright with you (F/n)? If James carries you?" Fan leans in closer to (F/n) waiting until she nods to stand up. 

  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


  
  
    A popular debate among students was which teacher was the scariest to face. Professor Marvolo always won first place with a landslide. However, second place was a constant tie between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Right now James is facing off against both to try and win (F/n) some time while she reverted into her human form. 

  
  
        "...Mr. Potter. I understand your concern, but you cannot impede Madam Pomfrey's work." James stands in front of a huddled (F/n). While Madam Pomfrey stands next to Professor McGonagall. Fan, leaning against a shelf and staring with uncanny intensity at the scene. 

  
  
        "I know, I know, but can you  _please_  just give me five minutes with her? Her magic tends to run wild when she's emotional." Professor McGongall narrows her eyes even more. But when she lets out a deep sigh James knows he's about to win. Madam Pomfrey also shakes her head. "She's really frightened, I just want to help." 

  
  
        "Five minutes." Madam Pomfrey accepts. "And not a second more." The curtain is closed around them, and (F/n) finally looks up but still doesn't say a word. Around them they hear Professor McGonagall step out of the room. While Fan, bless her! Asks something about fetching some herbs and walks out with Madam Pomfrey. 

  
  
        "Alright, alright. Let's get you back into your human form." (F/n) nods, trying to tuck her fangs into her mouth. James holds her hands, looking at the claws in her hands with a frown. He couldn't try a transfiguration spell. There wasn't time to run for a potion. 

  
  
        "...re scared?" James looks to (F/n) again. She gulps and tries to speak again. "Are. you. scared?" James doesn't look away from her gaze. Suddenly it dawns on him that maybe, despite Sirius saying this wasn't about him, James was partially at fault for provoking (F/n).   
    Shaking his head he looks down to the claws he's holding. Patches of pastel colored scales envelop her hands up to the elbow. Once upon a time seeing that made him nervous. Now, as he watches a rainbow of colors reflect on her hands he realizes how impressive (F/n) actually is.

  
  
        "No (F/n), I think you're beautiful." (F/n)'s pupils close into a slit before widening into a dewy black almond. She leans in closer to him. Trailing her nose near his throat. Chuckling he ruffles her hair, careful of her horns, as she sniffs him. 

  
  
        "You're not lying." She says with wonder. Her voice is always raspy and low in this form. Looking at him curiously she probably doesn't realize when fangs once again peek out from her lips as she sniffs the air again. "You're telling the truth." James nods again. 

  
  
        "You can smell lies then?" (F/n) nods. James is tempted to tease her, make a comment about a portable lie detector, but swallows the words when (F/n) opens her mouth again. 

  
  
        "Emotions are chemicals." James frowns, but continues look at her as her eyes dart around. Had he been a better friend, he would've asked her what it's like for her. How her senses respond when she's in her in between form. He would've been more supportive about her lineage instead of cracking jokes at her expense among other things. 

   
  
        "You're full of wonders aren't you?" (F/n) looks down. Twining their hands together James leans in close, pressing their foreheads together just like when they were kids. "You're safe here (F/n). You don't have to protect anyone here... I'm sorry,  for being so awful to you all this time. You deserve better." A noise escapes (F/n)'s throat. To him it sounds like a purr. Almost there, once she returns to a somewhat human looking appearance he can cast a glamour spell.   
        "Your secret's safe with me." James knows there's a lot he has to apologize for. Plenty he has to make up for because saying he's been a cad? That's putting it lightly, but he'll do it.

   
  
    They remain physically close for what seems like a long time, but is perhaps only minutes. Their breathing becomes a rhythm, while their hands remain clasped together. This reminds James of the times they fell asleep together as children. (F/n) was always fine being alone, sleeping alone, she never seemed scared of any monster imaginary or real. Even promising to vanquish any monsters that would dare harm him.  
    Usually,  _he_  was the one to pull her closer. To nestle into her after a nightmare or to grasp at her hand during the eerie Samhain, when monsters were freed upon the mortal realm. How often has James taken that comfort for granted? 

  
  
        "Thank you James." Her voice isn't raspy anymore. Well, not as unnaturally raspy as it was just a couple minutes ago. Looking at her closely her pupils are still elongated, not much but enough to not be normal. At least her fangs, horns, claws, and scales are gone. James doesn't let go of her hands. Instead he looks at them, trying to look at every angle to them. Plenty of little scratches adorn her hands, once again he wonders what that bastard did to her.   
    Feeling her eyes on him he looks up with a smile. 

  
  
        "You don't have to thank me (F/n)." Footsteps, accompanied by Fan's voice, are coming closer to the room. "Close your eyes and don't open them. Your pupils are still almond shaped." (F/n) nods, closing her eyes as a door opens up. 

  
  
        "Mr. Potter. I trust this has been enough time?" The curtain covering them flies open. Even if it hadn't been enough time Madam Pomfrey is already shooing him away from the bed. "Now, I must get to-oh my." James chances a look. "Mr. Potter. How did you learn to close lacerations?" (F/n)'s side is free of blood, despite the gaping hole in her clothes.

  
  
        "My father tried to create a potion that would close any wound and erase any scars. Before he could do that however he had to learn about medicinal treatments, I picked up a couple of things here and there." Which isn't a lie, but aside from (F/n) there's a bigger secret that probably weighs on everyone's minds at the moment.   
    Sure enough after he finishes speaking a tension settles over everyone in the room. Though everyone present knows about Moony and his affliction, nobody is willing to talk about. For a moment, when Fan's icy glare settles on him he feels bad for using one friend to protect another. But what should he do then? 

  
  
        "Ah I see. Your father seems quite knowledgeable then. Fan, help me undress her." The curtain is closed on him as Lily stumbles into the room. Instantly her gaze flies to the curtained bed then to him. Fear clear on her eyes as she makes her way over to him. 

  
  
    James automatically holds out his arms, but Lily doesn't fall into them. "How is she?" She whispers, thinking that (F/n) can't hear them.

   
  
        "Madam Pomfrey is about to start treatment." James says, and Lily looks to the curtained bed with a shudder before looking back to James. "I don't know what happened but Dumbledore seemed, well he actually seemed angry. Furious even." 

  
  
    Calm, always whimsical, and relaxed Dumbledore getting angry? James looks back at the curtained bed. Exactly what happened at Hogsmeade today?


	23. What Happens in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stays in the forest, and out of the teacher's knowledge.

    Cerisette Rocher isn't someone she is too acquainted with. Maybe she should've been, considering the french girl with the long braid is in love with Regulus. Or as in love as a school girl can be would be the best way to put it. Funny, once they likely wouldn't have acknowledged each other in the corridors. Now they're tearing through the forest together, about to face a dragon king, (F/n) now expects a personalized Christmas card every year onward after this. 

  
  
    The closer they get the stronger the fear gets. But this isn't Sirius, or Regulus for that matter. This is a primal fear that keeps humans away from predators. A warning to let you know not to venture further. (F/n) trudges on despite her slowing steps and rasping breaths. Stopping for one second she sends out a magical note announcing her presence. Shrill but clear the magic flows through the forest, one of Tom's signature moves, after that brief respite she keeps going. Tripping, flailing about until shaking arms pull her up. Cerisette is trembling with more fierceness than she is, but still they press forward until they reach the clearing. 

  
  
        "King Aesir!" Sirius is torn. She can see that much at a glance. Physically yeah he's a mess, but emotionally (F/n) can feel his frantic thoughts racing about.  _'Protect (F/n) and the other one, Protect Reg and Moony and the human. Not enough strength, focus on buying time.'_ "I'd kneel if I thought I'd be able to get back up." That earns her a short chuckle in response.   
    It's enough, Sirius twitches at the noise. Claws briefly receding into his bloodied hand for a second. 

  
  
        "Daughter of Slytherin. Under other circumstances, it would be a pleasure." He turns to her walks toward her before Sirius darts in front of her. Unnaturally fast and appearing in a circle of shadows. Of which dark ones cling to him protectively, then extending towards her and Cerisette. (F/n) sees King Aesir narrow his eyes, features contorting in a grave scowl as a hand starts to lift.   
    Untangling herself from Cerisette she stumbles into Sirius, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

  
  
        "This one's mine." Peeking from the side she mutters out the warning. The pupil in his eyes narrows into a small angry slit. "He didn't hurt her." She reminds him, tightening her grip on Sirius as she continues to stare at the king of dragons. 

  
  
        "Their kind, they're one the same you must realize. They hunt humans, and now they dared bare their fangs at a dragon born?" Fury, palpable anger, rolls off in waves from the man standing in front of them. If there ever was any doubt about his power, this would surely dispel any and all. Still (F/n) continues to stare at him. 

  
  
        "Neither him nor the other here hurt her. You're after the wrong ones." Aesir holds her gaze with calculated anger, but she can work with that. Had he gone on a rampage, maybe not even Dumbledore and Tom combined could stop him. She doesn't even try to read him. Instead she tries to appear serene, show him how harmless they all are. 

  
  
        "Bloody hell mate, cut the drama and kill me already then. But let them all leave."  _No._  Lifting a hand to his eyes she sends a small surge of magic into Sirius. Immediately, he slumps in her arms unconscious. Kneeling with him to the ground she sets him down carefully. Moving in front of Sirius to face Aesir directly. Dragons were stubborn but emotional creatures. How to use that to save the others... 

  
  
        "You would protect him?" After that it's a wordless contest of wills once again until finally Aesir sighs. "Worthy heir of Salazar you are. Stubborn even when faced with the king of dragons." (F/n) allows a tiny smile to rest on her lips at the image Aesir sends her. One of a sullen man standing a top an emerald hill. In the tightness of his lips, the narrow of his eyes, she can see some of Tom and a little bit of her even. "However, I must have the head of the one who hurt a daughter of mine. Then I'll leave in peace."   
    ...Exasperation, no maybe relief? Something pulses in the meadow from both her and Regulus. 

  
  
        "That's it?" Two words sum the sentiment present. Regulus stands tucking Ceri behind him as he weaves a black sphere of shadows in his hand. When Ceri slinked away towards Regulus (F/n) didn't notice. Come to think of it, where are Moony and the head boy? "Why didn't you say so sooner? We thought you were going to massacre Hogsmeade and the school." Aesir raises a brow in response. 

  
  
        "Do you not care for your family?" A dangerous question, though Regulus doesn't falter.

   
  
        "Bernard isn't family." Seemingly in thought Aesir stares at Regulus before taking the sphere from him. 

  
  
        "Thank you child of darkness. I am not wholly convinced your kind is harmless." 

  
  
        "There is good and bad in every people." Trembling like a leaf Ceri manages to utter out the words. For a human, she is quite brave (F/n) reasons to herself. Even though Regulus tries to shield her Ceri stands as firm as she can under Aesir's scrutiny. 

  
  
        "Yes, that is true." No other words are spoken as Aesir vanishes with the shadows. Regulus closes his eyes afterwards, even though Ceri clings to his arm holding him up, (F/n) also tries to stand. To help ease him as best she can because Regulus just did an incredibly difficult thing in selling off a family member for a handful of teenagers and his brother. With a sigh Regulus opens his eyes again. Staring right at (F/n) he speaks. 

  
  
        "It had to be done." He reasons as he lifts a shaking hand to his hair. "Better me to be the one to do it than Sirius." He speaks to (F/n) only and she grits her teeth. "Bernard was like a mad dog, it was only a matter of time before this happened. Better only him than all the Black family line annihilated." She knows this is a practice run per say. Regulus is rehearsing what he'll say when he's called to answer for the death of his cousin. 

  
  
        "Regulus, take Ceri and go back to school can you do that?" Regulus blinks at her, coming back to reality as he glances around. Ever the loyal Slytherin his eyes finally settle on Sirius and (F/n) nods again with a grateful smile. In a burst of dark shadowy magic they're all gone. (F/n) is left with Moony and the head boy. 

  
  
    She isn't as fast as she'd like in administering first aid, and a memory cleansing spell, her hands shake more than they ought to but she works methodically. Doing a little at a time but focusing on protecting Sirius, Regulus, and their secret. So focused on her task, she almost doesn't slam the barriers in her mind down on time.   
    Turning to face Headmaster Dumbledore she keeps her face impassive. They stare at each other for a couple seconds without saying a word. When she's had enough of that she turns back to Remus and the head boy, Edward. 

  
  
        "Miss (L/n), can you tell me what happened here?" Why if she didn't know any better, she'd say Dumbledore was angry. For a second she thinks staring at the bark of a tree before shaking her head. 

  
  
        "I'm afraid I can't." Turning back to Dumbledore she makes sure to look him in the eye. "I only just got here myself." Not quite a lie, but not quite a truth either, and that's what makes it more convincing. Dumbledore surveys the surroundings carefully. 

  
  
        "Was there anyone else here?" Shrugging she finishes tending to the head boy and focuses on Remus. On Remus she doesn't cast the memory cleansing yet. Instead she focuses on treating his injuries hoping that he'll be smart enough to keep everything a secret, knowing where his loyalty to the others will be enough. 

  
  
        "I'm not sure." Keeping her gaze locked on the wounds Remus has she ignores the prying at her consciousness. 

  
  
    Let Dumbledore believe what he wished. She would protect her friends and their secrets till the end. 

 

  
  
  
~~~`~`~`~`~```~`~`~`~`~```~`

 

  
  
    It isn't until late, at night that a shadow slinks into the headmaster's office. The lights don't dim, and so Dumbledore is able to see King Aesir of the dragons covered in still fresh blood. 

  
  
        "To what do I owe this great honor?" Though cordial, there isn't a hint of true friendliness in Dumbledore's voice. Still the man with horns on his head and sharp fangs doesn't falter. 

  
  
        "At ease wizard. I will not harm a single student at this institution." A seat isn't offered but Aesir doesn't need one either way. "I have taken my revenge and I have made an example of the boy. There isn't a need for more." Dumbledore doesn't answer, and so Aesir chuckles. "Come now, since when are  _you_  so conscious and considerate of others." Leaning forward with a sneer Aesir let's his pupils elongate into almond slits. "You may wear a human's garb, but you still are more ruthless than any shadow spirit I've ever met." 

  
  
        "Bernard Cyphus Windermere, was a distant relationship of the Black family. Regardless, of all he was royalty in the wizarding circle." Aesir doesn't bother to mask his disgust.   
  
        "That boy was a rabid dog running loose. Putting him down was more than beneficial to the wizarding world. In the case that the Black family has a problem with what I've done,  _I'll_  deal with them." All was quiet for a couple of seconds in the room.   
  
        "A rabid dog perhaps, but one that you didn't bother with until it was your kin in danger."   
  
        "Neither. Did.  _You_." Still not sitting at his level Aesir only continued to glare at Dumbledore. "He murdered countless girls.  _Girls_. Witches or muggles they're all human to me. Yet nothing was done. Nothing would have been done if I hadn't stepped in. So then Albus Dumbledore, why didn't  _you_ interfere?" Glowing crimson eyes narrow. "But this isn't about a rabid dog put down is it?" Aesir doesn't wait for Dumbledore to speak. "This is about your precious pieces moving about on their own accord."   
    There are many implications in that statement. All of which both men present know and understand. "Don't think I didn't notice wizard. Two of the biggest threats to humanity have been placated. I, the king of Dragons who have decimated entire countries in the past was given a direct descendant of one of my favorite children. Tom Marvolo Riddle, direct descendant of Slytherin. He who charmed snakes and loathed normal humans, with good reason I might add, was also given a child to care for. A child clever and strong enough to build him a heart." 

  
  
        "You give me more credit than I deserve in all of this. I a humble head master don't have the time or capacity to change the world to such a degree." Yet Aesir didn't loose the tiny hint of a smirk on his lips. 

  
  
        "Yet ever so coincidentally; a moon healer, a dragon born, shadow spirits, and a fae among other creatures have found their way to this institution, how... curious." Aesir allowed a small chuckle to escape him as he prepared to leave. "What upsets you is that they will not be used as pieces. Their loyalty doesn't lie with you and so you are no longer in control." 

  
  
    Once King Aesir left the room all was as normal. Though perhaps nothing was amiss to begin with. Beneath the accusations, there was truth. For what man could have the heart to leave children in an abusive household. Who would leave a child in the care of, quite literally, a heartless man with ambitions of world domination. Or a dragon for that matter, one who would and could quite easily destroy continents. Who would stand by and do nothing as countless girls are murdered, and value the live of the murderer above the victims. 

 

    Monsters come in a variety of shapes and sizes, colors as well. The scariest monsters are the one who don the skin of a human but lack the heart of one. 

  
  
  



	24. Taming the Moon (...guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin, sorry ya'll had to do it.

    There's no denying even to herself anymore, the attraction she feels for Remus Lupin. Not because of his affliction. Left unattended, that would be all it would be. Mere attraction, a crush on a school mate because he's funny, charming, smart, and loyal. The handsome part is also worth mentioning. However, she thinks to herself as she slinks past another courtyard, this wasn't something she could leave unattended anymore.   
    For a second a thought comes to her, a memory combined with a realization.

    Why the insistence she come to Hogwarts? Her teeth grit as her steps falter. Was she a pawn to the headmaster? Pooling in her stomach is the dread that comes from being used. The nagging suspicion that her truth has been discovered and abused. Finding her rhythm again she dismisses the thought before it becomes an obsession. If that were to be the case, then most likely Remus was also a victim in a way. Yes, and if so, then victims have to stick together if they've any hope to survive. 

  
  
    Lifting up her hands to pull the cloak lower on her face she races on to the infirmary. Earlier that day, with all the confusion and chaos. With Felicity so shaken up, Dumbledore clearly annoyed, in the midst of  _that_  chaos nobody thought of the moon cycles. So she trudges on, dipping inside the infirmary soundlessly. As if drawn to him she immediately finds him in the usual bed, curled into ball and trembling. 

  
  
    The cloak wasn't an invisibility one, though it would deflect attention. Nobody else would notice the two lumps on one bed, but just in case she carefully draws the curtains. Quickly she uses the ample cloth of her cloak to cover them both as she ducks into the bed with him. Praying that Remus is too exhausted to feel her presence. He's hot to the touch but still human thankfully. As she wraps her arms around him soothing him with her touch, he shudders once. Then clings to her fiercely...  
    He doesn't know what she is. He has no idea what she can do for him. And that is reassuring in the guiltiest of ways, because if he falls for her, it won't be because of her gift.  


	25. What We Don't Know (James Potter)

  
        "Can't you breathe softer?" 

  
  
        "I'm breathing fine, you probably have heightened senses right now." 

  
  
        "...I didn't ask you to come you know." 

  
  
        "Well it is  _my_  invisibility cloak. Coming along is only fair." 

  
  
        " _Shhh!"_

__  
  
        "You shush!" 

  
  
         _"I can see both of you beneath that flimsy veil... come closer child of mine I have missed you."_  Both her and James stood perfectly still beneath the invisibility cloak. She narrowed her eyes and opened her ears. She couldn't see Grandfather Aesir, but she could hear and feel him nearby. 

  
  
         _"Come, I am deeper into the forest."_  She didn't have a lot of pleasant memories of that forest. Still, when James reached for her hand and with Grandfather Aesir calling for her she continues to step forward. Once more she turns to James, whispering as they trudge through the forest. 

  
  
        "You didn't have to come along." His hold on her hand tightens.  _She_  can see the shaky exhalation that leaves him, hear his thudding heartbeat, and feel the sweat turn his hand cold and clammy. A normal reaction for a human she knows, and yet, despite his fear James continues to bravely put one foot in front of the other. Seeing that warms her heart towards him for the first time in a long time. 

  
  
        "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss meeting your reclusive Grandfather for anything." 

  
  
         _"Careful, elven child were you not so beloved by my daughter that insult intended or not would have been the end of you."_ James widened his eyes, a sharp intake of breath as the words flowed in both of them. 

  
  
        "How is he doin-wait. What did he just call me?" She smiles softly with a hint of mischief. About time James realized he wasn't as normal as he wished.   
  



	26. Hot Chocolate at Midnight (Regulus Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting crazy with the titles guys.

    Regulus lies in bed knowing sleep is far from near on that particular night. He didn't know Bernard personally. Hadn't even met him until that day, oh but he had heard the rumors. The stories that appeared on the Quibbler, the muggle girls didn't bother the family. Not even the witches bothered them,  _'tainted blood._ **Mud-blood.'**

**  
** Images, unbidden, come into his mind. Images of splattered blood, burning tears running down a myriad of faces. So many girls, Regulus feels his stomach unsettle at the images. How could anyone enjoy that...   
    In a split second, those faces turn into  _her_ and he feels the vile rise in his throat _._  Regulus doesn't know for certain if she  _is_  a muggle born witch, or if she has some muggle lineage in her. They've always purposely avoided that topic, and so for the longest time he's fooled himself into thinking it doesn't matter. 

  
  
    But it does. 

  
  
    For the first time in a while he thinks. About his family, about the legacy, about the secrets nobody wants uncovered. At only fourteen Regulus has already figured out that being the heir to the Black family legacy isn't as grand as it seems. Regulus turns on his back. Maybe Sirius had it right by leaving...   
    If only it was as easy for him to follow. For a moment, he has a sudden urge to find his brother. To talk with Sirius, ask what he should do. Plead with him to let Regulus tag along like old times. It's an urge so strong he finds himself rising from his bed. Around him in their own bunks other Slytherins continue to slumber on. Not knowing a shadow spirit in the flesh was among them.  

  
  
    Leaving the dorm he doesn't get too far before he spots a familiar figure in the shadows. A name leaves his mouth in whispered shock. She startles but hurries to him. Taking her hands in his Regulus sees that she's still trembling. 

  
  
        "Let's go to the kitchens." She whispers. "Maman always said hot chocolate soothes the soul." Sirius used said something similar too. Later on Regulus figured that it was more to do with what they were than emotional comfort. Regulus nods, clutching her hand tighter in his. He owed her an explanation or two. After all of that however, Regulus only hopes that she can find it in herself to not push him away like everyone else. 


	27. Things go Bump in the Night (Sirius Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!~ Sorry to be MIA work and my co worker are killing me T^T.

    When Sirius wakes he knows he isn't in the Gryffindor dormitory. Yet the presence nestled into his side keeps him calm. Still he blinks groggily, drifting in between sleep and consciousness as fragmented thoughts race in his mind. 

  
  
        "Shh, it's alright just sleep." She speaks softly in the still of the night. Sirius closes his eyes once again, until Regulus comes into his head. His brother digging sharp claws into someone's back.  _Bernard!_

__  
  
"Reg-"

  
  
        "In the kitchens with a girl." Oh? Usually that would be of interest to Sirius if only to embarrass the living daylights out of his somber younger brother. Instead, even though his eyes are closed and his eyelids heavy he follows the thread. Bernard got away from Sirius, or did Sirius let Bernard get away for Moony's sake?   
    There's something else in there. A pair of crimson eyes staring at him with clear contempt, shimmering horns, claws even more fatal than his.  _A dragon..._  

  
  
    Sitting up in bed he feels his head begin to pound immediately in protest. A dragon!?! Nausea rises in his throat but he reaches for her. Settling when he feels her pull him to her. "Shhh darling.~ Shh." Hands caress his head, the words somehow easing the pain. "Everything's alright, everyone is just fine." She continues to soothe him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead as she smooths away his hair. 

  
  
        "A dragon.  _A dragon (F/n)_." How could everything be alright if a dragon was after him and his brother? Oh hell.  _Moony. The moon_. More cluttered thoughts begun to pulse at his head. All in all Sirius was already trying to figure out how they were all going to get out of this one. Sure monsters like Bernard deserved to be put down, but Reg. Even if that dragon went after Walburga and Orion, Sirius had to make sure to get Reg away from here and soon. 

  
  
        "Regulus is fine. So is Remus."  _'I promise love, everyone is fine.'_  Regulus sipping delicately from a steaming hot mug sitting at a table with that girl he was always with. Remus cuddled up to... well that was no surprise. Calm oozed into him in waves, lulling him back to sleep gently as kisses were pressed on him. His forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips... He couldn't resist kissing back on that one.  _'Sleep.~'_  ...very well then. Sirius let himself be pushed back down into the bed. Reveling in the warmth that came from her arms and the blanket thrown on top of them.   
    Tomorrow he would figure out what happened at the clearing. How everyone got away from the king of dragons unscathed. Tomorrow he would check on Regulus, on Moony, and on his fellow monster born child. For now Sirius would sleep.  _'Always a worrywart.~'_  Only when he cared about something, he wants to answer, not realizing that he already did. 


End file.
